We Are An Example Of Why Not To Fall In Love
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: You can think of about a hundred reasons why this shouldn't continue but then you think, What the hell? It's not like you haven't done this before. Besides, don't you deserve a little happiness? A collection of songfics centered around the lives of Tori and Jade.
1. Kiss And (Don't)Tell

**Sup, guys. I was feeling particularly angsty and came up with this little idea. Some of these one-shots will be connected and some won't. I'll warn you though when they are connected. This song is originally called Kiss and Tell but you'll get why I changed it later. Most of the stories will be told in second person because I thought they sounded better that way. This one-shot was originally going to be a sequel to a one shot called Take Your Breath Away that was going to be told in Jade's point of view, it was basically about Jade flirting with Tori but I decided to cut it at the last minute because it wasn't really all that angsty. Enjoy the angst!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or You Me At Six's "Kiss And Tell"**

* * *

The smoke from the party surrounded you, suffocating you. You couldn't focus, you could barely breathe. Everyone was passing around blunts and bowls and what looked like lemonade but was probably some kind of alcoholic beverage. You looked around at the dazed people in the room, jumping in surprise when some random stoner plops down on the couch right next to you. He's sitting so close to you he's practically in your lap, you want to scoot away but the rest of your friends ditched you and you didn't really want to be alone anyway. The stoner gives you a dopey smile and offers you a half smoked blunt which you consider for a brief second before vehemently shaking your head. He shrugs and then smokes it himself.

"You look familiar." He mumbles leaning toward you his red eyes scrutinizing every little detail on your face. It makes you slightly uncomfortable but you force a smile anyway.

"I go to Hollywood Arts...maybe you've seen me in the halls?" You suggest, making conversation. He stared at you blankly for a bit and then very slowly a look of realization crossed his face.

"Tori Vega! You sang at that showcase thing!" He yelled out suddenly, causing you to jump. You laughed after your shock passed and nodded. He giggled as well.

"I like your singing...very pretty." He mumbled as he leaned back against the couch. You smile at him.

"Thank you...?" You trail off hoping that he'll give you his name.

"Josh." He mumbles, taking a small bag of weed from a guy that passed by the couch. He grabbed the coffee table across from you and pulled it over in front of him. You watched with slight interest as he began crushing up the weed and then spreading it out on the unfolded swisher. He rolled it up after he was licking it gently so that the blunt would stay together. He turned to you then and grinned.

"So, Tori Vega, what's a sweet songstress like yourself doing at a party like this?" He asked through drooping eyelids.

"My friends wanted to come and I needed to get out of the house-"

"Trina?" Josh guessed with a knowing look. You sighed and nodded. He chuckled and then picked up his blunt.

"Want to shotgun this with me?" He asked gesturing with the blunt. You looked at him in curious confusion, your eyebrows raised and your head tilted.

"Shotgun?" You asked. He laughed out loud and scooted so that his entire body faced you.

"Forgot I was with a rookie. I'm gonna take a hit and then breathe into your mouth while you inhale. And then we kiss." He explained putting the blunt in his mouth and then lighting it. You were about to question it further when something across the room caught your eye. Jade was in the doorway with her form fitting corset and ripped blue jeans. You watched her silently, your companion completely forgotten, her eyes scanned the room until they land on you. And once again Jade West managed to take your breath away. You'd always had a crush on Jade from the moment you met her and recently she seemed to be testing the waters with your feelings. You think it's because she and Beck recently broke up and she's been feeling lonely. She crossed the room in two quick strides.

"Vega, I've been looking everywhere for you." She said her voice full of relief as she stood in front of you. You smiled up at her.

"Well, I've been here just talking to Josh." You said looking over at the boy next to you. He shot you a grin and then took one long drag of the blunt before turning to face you fully again. His fingers curled underneath your chin and he gently pulled your face so that it was inches from his. His thumb trailed down bottom lip silently telling you to open your mouth, which you complied. He smiled as he leaned in and breathed the smoke from the hit into your mouth as you inhaled. The smoke burned the back of your throat as you breathed it in but soon his lips were on yours and forgot all about the burning. He broke it off reluctantly quick, mumbling out that he couldn't hold his breath long enough for a long kiss. Plus you had to cough because the smoke didn't quite go down right. You blinked a couple of times slightly dazed expecting to feel different but you still felt as sober as you did before the shotgun. You'd almost completely forgotten about Jade until she spoke up.

"You call that a shotgun?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Josh. The boy shrugged before sending her a grin.

"Think you could do better, huh?" He challenged and you were slightly afraid for his life because no one challenged Jade and got away with it. The dark haired girl's nostrils flared and she snatched the blunt from him. Josh's grin widened.

"This is my lucky day, two kisses from two pretty girls!" He said sitting up eagerly. You were torn and didn't know who to feel jealous of, you liked Josh he was cute and funny but Jade was beautiful and dangerous. Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed at the boy and then sank into the cushion on the other side of you much to you and Josh's confusion. She took a long drag and then cupped your face in her hands. The blunt was in her right hand that was on the right side of your cheek and the smoke was getting to your eye and making it water. She pulled your face close to her and you opened your mouth immediately without being asked. Jade looked like she wanted to smile but didn't, instead her eyes went to your lips and she started to breathe the smoke into your mouth. Again you felt the burning in the back of your throat as you inhaled but if Josh's lips distracted you Jade's made you forget your name. As her lips moved against yours it was indescribable the feelings you were experience. A small noise left your throat as you felt her pull you closer, your arms wrapped around her neck and hers encircled your waist. Your head was starting to spin and you could literally feel your heart trying to escape your chest, subconsciously you knew that this was a sign that you were running out air but you didn't care if you suffocated as long as her lips never left yours. Eventually you pulled away because your head was starting to throb and once you did you sucked in a huge gulp of much needed air, your chest heaving painfully as you stared at Jade's eyelids. She still has her lips puckered probably wanting more but you still needed to catch your breath. You made the mistake of glancing at the rest of the room only to find their eyes on you. You cringed inwardly and blushed brightly at the position you found yourself in. You don't know when or how but somehow during the kiss you were on Jade's lap straddling her waist and that was where you remained. You chanced a glance at Josh to find him staring at you with a slacked jaw and a pitched tent which made you slightly uncomfortable. You turned your attention back to Jade who was staring at with a look that made something much lower than your stomach clench. She was looking at you like wanted to tear all of your clothes off and take you right there on the couch. You barely have time to blink before Jade is suddenly standing. Your wrist is in her grasp and she's leading you into some random bedroom. The lights are shut off and then you're being pushed on the bed and she's on top of you and you don't think you've ever felt anything like this in your entire life. The only downside is that when you wake in the morning she's gone and you're alone in an unfamiliar house feeling worthless and used. Another downside is that when you check your phone as you're sneaking out some stranger's house it's not a "I had fun last night lets do it again sometime ;)" text that causes your phone to chime. It's a text that makes your heart hurt and soar at the sametime.

 **If** **you want what happened last night to happen again, don't ever mention it again.**

Not even a worried text or missed call from your parents, it's just Jade making sure you won't tell anyone about last night. Which even if you wanted to you doubt anyone would believe you. Those who did see what happened between you and Jade were probably too stoned out of their minds to remember anything. It doesn't exactly make you feel better but it doesn't make you feel worse about the situation either. You're getting ready to walk home when an ugly lime green sports car pulls up alongside you. Your first instinct is to call your father even but the voice that comes through halts your paranoia.

"Tori Vega, what's a cutie like you doing walking home at 7 o'clock in the morning?" Josh's voice rang out. You turned to the car grinning in relief.

"You remembered?" You asked incredulously. He grins at you and nods opening the passenger door from the inside for you. You smile gratefully and then get into his car.

"You're not like a stalker or something, are you?" You ask sort of jokingly. Josh laughs and shakes his head.

"No, I'm on my way to work and I saw you doing the walk of shame. I wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt if I let you walk home alone." He said dramatically placing a hand over his heart. You smiled in appreciation.

"Okay, well I live on-"

"I'm not taking you home yet. We're going to get some food in you first." Josh said sending a smile full of boyish charm your way. As if on cue your stomach growled loudly, you hadn't realized how hungry you were. You decide that Josh is pretty awesome and that you'll be great friends. At least he had the decency to feed you and take you home, and you didn't even sleep with him.

* * *

 **Sorry, I realize that there wasn't a whole lot of Jori in this but this is just how I imagined this chapter. It was more introducing Josh than anything and I apologize. There'll be way more Jori in the other one-shots.**


	2. You've Made Your Bed

**Sup, guys, it's been awhile. How's everyone doing? Anyway this is a continuation of 'Kiss And (Don't)Tell' hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You've Made Your Bed by You Me At Six.**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since that eventful night at that party. A couple of weeks since you first kissed and had sex with Jade West. A couple of weeks later finds you in the back seat of her car during your prep period moaning out her name as you climax. You fall back against the seat, your chest heaving painfully as you stared down at her. She pressed a lingering kiss on the inside of your thigh, before unwrapping her arms from around your legs and pushing herself to sit up on the seat, never once breaking eye contact with you. She bent over to pick up her bra from the floor mat. You watch in arcane interest as she shrugs on her bra and then clasps it behind her without asking for help at all.

"Your lipstick is smeared." You inform her as you sit up after you've caught your breath. She runs her thumb over the corner of her mouth in a way that made your mouth wet. She looked at her red stained thumb and made a small sound acknowledgement before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'll fix it in a little bit. But you've got it all over your mouth and neck among...other places." She said with a seductive smirk. You blush and then start gathering up your clothes to distract yourself. You both get dressed in silence only breaking it when you ask her to clasp your bra for you. She complies and soon your both dressed and heading back toward the school as if nothing happened. You don't see her again until lunch when your sitting at your usual spot with Robbie, André, and Cat. Beck and Jade were the last to arrive they strolled in with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. You stared at them in confusion.

"Well you guys look awfully chummy." Robbie commented while Cat and André agreed. Jade shrugged and refused to meet your eyes choosing instead to move her salad around with her fork.

"We're back together." Beck told everyone cheerfully. You couldn't help but scoff and roll your eyes.

"Wonder how long it'll last this time." You mutter bitterly. Jade's eyes snap to meet yours suddenly.

"Something to say, Vega?" She challenges. You get ready to retort when Josh suddenly sits down next to you, the table was getting sort of crowded now. Jade looked at him like she looks at everyone with a scowl but it seemed a bit more intense.

"How's the lovely Tori Vega today?" He asks, grinning at you. You roll your eyes playfully and smile politely at him.

"I'm fine, Josh." You say although the lie was evident in your tone. He wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his body. You thought you saw Jade's jaw clench but it could have just been your eyes playing tricks on you.

"Just fine? Not fantastic or amazing? Or-"

"This table is a little crowded with you here, Josh. Why don't you leave?" Jade grounded out through her teeth. Josh looked a bit taken aback by her comment and then looked to you for your input. Jade has a stupid smirk on her face and something tells you that she thinks you're going to side with her because of your obvious feelings for her.

"Jade's right. Let's go eat somewhere else, Josh." You say grabbing your tray and standing up. Josh grins at you then sends Jade a triumphant smirk that leaves her seething before leading you over to his usual lunch table.

You're awaken from your sleep by rustling sounds somewhere in your room. You let out a groan and rolled over to look at the time.

"Trina, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" You whine throwing back the covers and flipping the light on. You blink tiredly at the intruder who woke you up with all that noise fully expecting it to be your obnoxious sister. You're immensely surprised to see Jade stood at the end of your bed completely frozen in place. You stare at each other for a moment before she places her hands on her hips and sends you a playful glare.

"You thought I was Trina? I'm insulted." She teased as she slid into bed next to you. You weren't sure what to do as she started to pepper light kisses along the side of your neck working her way up to your jaw, she was just about claim your lips when you turned away quickly. She pulled back to stare at you incredulously, raising an eyebrow at your actions.

"We can't do this anymore, Jade. It's wrong." You tell her staring pointedly ahead of you. Her fingers curl tightly around your chin and before you know it you're looking into fierce blue eyes.

"Did your fucking boyfriend tell you that?" She hissed. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion for a moment as you rack your brain to try and figure out who she was talking about.

"Josh isn't my boyfriend, I don't want to do this because you're with Beck now." You clarify for her, a look of relief settled on her face and she let out a quiet chuckle.

"That's it? He doesn't have to know, Vega. It'll be our little secret." She says dismissively then goes to kiss you again. You shake your head and then duck out of her reach again, she sends you an annoyed glare.

"No, Jade, that's cheating. Being with you while you're with Beck, it's wrong." You say more sternly. Your words seem to actually sink in this time because she's got this wounded puppy look on her face and it makes your heart constrict in your chest.

"Wrong? How could my feelings for you be wrong?" She asks you quietly, her voice so vulnerable. It stays that way for maybe less than a minute before a look of determination crosses her features. You don't know what to do when she suddenly straddles your waist, pinning your arms above your head against the headboard. Your mind goes completely blank at that moment with her staring so deeply into your eyes. She leans so close to your her lips ghosting over yours.

"Is this wrong, Tori?" She whispers pressing one gentle kiss against your lips. You're ashamed to say that when she pulls back to move to your neck that you follow after her lips a little. The corners of her lips quirk before she kisses under your chin tracing painfully slow down your neck, she stops at the base and sucks softly giving a gentle tug to the skin. One of her hands let go of your wrist to snake up your shirt and palm your right breast, you let out a moan muffled by your bottom lip that's caught between your teeth. Your hips buck involuntarily into her, you hated that you were putty in her hands.

"Does this feel wrong, Tori?" She asked, moving the collar of your shirt aside to bite and suck on the skin of your collarbone.

'God, no.' You thought as you arched more into her. She finally released your wrists and paused to sit up and take off both your shirts. You didn't even get the chance to ogle her fancy lingerie bra before she quickly went back to work, kissing her way down your body. She kisses the valley between your breasts and then across the flat plain of your stomach. Her free hand trailing not far behind, the other one is still working your breast. This is wrong. You know it is. And it was the last time. And the time before that. But to be fair, Beck and Jade weren't together the other times.

You lose conscious thought when Jade tweaks your hard nipple then pinches it between her fingers. The action accompanied by soft biting on you hipbone. At this point, it was getting really hard for not to make any noise and she wasn't even inside you yet. Granted your parents were on some cruise somewhere, but you didn't want Trina barging in here and see this. You're about to open your mouth and tell her to leave before this goes any further when her hand slides under the waistband of your shorts, caressing you through your damp thin panties. You cry out as she presses her roughly against your centre. She stops biting, stops pressing, stops pinching and palming, and looks up at you. Her eyes are clouded with lust but also an emotion you can't place. You know why she stopped, she's waiting for your permission before going any further. This is one of the reasons you think you fell for her honestly, her sweet moments you only get to see in moments like this. She kisses your stomach sweetly to bring your attention back to her and the matter at hand. You can think of about a hundred reasons why this shouldn't continue but then you think, What the hell? It's not like you haven't done this before. Besides, don't you deserve a little happiness? You nod at her, granting permission, but grab her wrist before she can continue. Her confused look is adorable and almost makes you want to not the thing your about to say leave your mouth. But you say it anyway.

"This is the last time, Jade. No more after this. You've made your bed, so sleep in it but never call me again." You tell her quietly. A hurt expression crosses her features but she nods compliantly before sliding off your shorts and panties.

Later, when she's getting dressed and you're laying on your filthy sheets, she turns to you with a slight smirk.

"Let me guess, you want us to be friends? I can't do that, Vega, I won't do that. I just got you, why would I let you go?" She asked rhetorically before pulling on her boots. You sit up on your bed with your mouth hanging open. She comes over to you and presses a kiss to your sweaty forehead.

"See you, later today." Jade says with a wink and then leaves out of your window into the early morning. You think you've been manipulated, you know you're in love.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Lushcoltrane for the sex scene! Go read their stories! Guess this means I have to change the rating now, huh?**


	3. Reckless

**I hate this chapter, feel free to ignore it. It's short and poorly written but I love the song. Anyway this is part 3 of the Kiss And (Don't)Tell series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You Me At Six's 'Reckless'.**

 **Enjoy the update ❤️**

* * *

You're sitting at a table in the school's library perched in front of your laptop typing up a screenplay for your screenwriting class, when Tori Vega storms in and slams the electronic device shut. At first you're surprised and slightly startled but that quickly fades away into anger. You've been neglecting your studies lately and you really need to get caught up if you want to pass this semester. You glare up at her but you falter slightly because she looks like she's been crying. You blink in confusion then steel your gaze.

"Excuse you, I was fucking working on-"

"Why?" She cuts you off rudely. You raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Why what? And you can't just storm in here and slam my laptop, Princess. Have you forgotten who I am?" You growl rising to your feet and glaring into her eyes. You lean in closer to her so that you can whisper.

"Or do you need a reminder?" Your lips brush against hers and you can see her resolve slowly crumble. Whatever was bothering her is almost forgotten. You wait, you always do, for her to make the first move. She has to lean in and close the gap if she wants to go any further. It's your way of staying in control of this arrangement between you and her. But her lips never meet yours and you see her start to steel her guard again. Your eyebrows raise because for as long as this thing has been going on she's never been able to resist any of your advances. And it's been going on for a while. A month at least, you were sure.

"Josh said he saw you at a party yesterday, said you were sitting on the floor with a bunch of degenerates popping pills. What the hell, Jade? Are we not going to talk about your obvious drug problem? Why would you do that to yourself?" She demanded, wiping at her eyes furiously. Okay, you were really starting to hate this Josh guy that was becoming such a huge part of Tori's life. But just like that the mood is gone and you standing there glaring at her.

"I do not have a drug problem, okay? So what if I want to get high with a couple of my friends at a party? It's not like I'm snorting fucking cocaine off some random guy's ass crack. And like Josh is any fucking better, dude is probably getting high as a kite as we speak. But are you lecturing him about his drug problem? Tell him to mind his own fucking business." You hiss at her.

"I'm not-"

"Shh!" Tori's loud retort is cut off by the librarian peaking her head around the corner to reprimand and glare at the both of you. Tori glances at her and waits until she's sure the old woman is gone before her eyes find yours again.

"I'm not fucking Josh, he can smoke all he wants for all I care. You on the other hand, need to get your shit together or you're cut off. Ecstasy really, Jade? You're so much better than that." Tori continues in a much lower tone than before. You stare at her incredulously, wondering when exactly she grew a pair. You also think she's lost her goddamn mind if she thinks you're gonna let her talk to you like that.

"Uhm, excuse me? Have you forgotten how this works? I'm in charge, I cut you off not the other way around!" You spit angrily, shoving at her shoulder. She isn't phased in the slightest by the action or your words. She does however sigh in exasperation before looking at you with, what you're sure is, all the love in the world.

"Look I really care about you, okay? And I need you to not destroy yourself. Can you do that for me please?" She pleads with you quietly, stepping into your personal space. You can feel your heart swell in your chest at her words, the words you've longed to hear from her since you first developed this disgusting infatuation with her. But you're Jade West and Jade West doesn't give a shit about anyone, let alone Tori Vega. So you scoff at her, rolling your eyes as you do.

"So what, you want a love confession now? You think I give a shit about you, Vega? Don't hold your breath, I'm not loosing sleep over you." You tell her as you start gathering up your things. You feel her eyes on you as you shove your laptop and report papers into your messenger bag, you wonder if her heart is breaking. She clears her throat as you straighten up and shoulder your bag.

"I don't believe you, I think you feel something for me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have sought me out at that party." She whispers, her held high in confidence. You know she's referring to that party where you two first fucked, and yeah you were looking for her. But to be fair, it's Tori, she had probably never been to a party before in her life. You just wanted to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and embarrass you. Yeah, that's it...

You shake your head at your inner monologue and turn away from Tori to head toward the exit.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to hear to help you sleep at night, Vega...not that I'd care or anything." You call to her as you near the door to the library. Librarian glares at you from her desk but you just raise an eyebrow at her. You're out of the door before anyone can say anything else. You barely make it to the parking lot before you hear Tori shout something at you.

"You can't run from your feelings forever, Jade! They'll catch up to you one day!" She yells. You stop for a moment consciously aware of your heart hammering against your rib cage. You roll your eyes because Jesus you need to get a fucking grip, yeah you've got a crush on the girl but that doesn't mean that you can just go soft all of a sudden. You turn around to face her as you walk backwards to your car, she's half hanging out of the door with a determined look on her face. You shrug your shoulders as you get into your car.

You don't want Tori Vega to have feelings for you, you're too reckless for someone like her. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with her.


	4. The Rumour

**I like this chapter a lot better than the last one. This is part 4 of the Kiss and (Don't)Tell series or as I have been Calling it the You Me At Six series cause most of the songs are by them. So, what I'm gonna do from now on is upload two chapters at the same time so if it takes awhile to update you know why.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You Me At Six's 'The Rumour'.**

* * *

When you walk into school on a quiet Monday morning it's anything but. You can feel eyes on you as you're standing at your locker, but you ignore it. You're no idiot, you know what people at this school say about you. You've eavesdropped on your fair share of conversations. So it's no surprise to you when people start spreading rumors about how you disappeared into a bedroom at a party with Jade West a month ago. People seemed to have taken quite an interest in your social life lately, the last rumor about you was that you and Josh were dating but you wanted to keep it a secret because you didn't want people to know you were dating a pot head. Jade avoided you for awhile because of that, you had to reassure her that you only had eyes for her before she would even look in your direction. The current rumor about you however was a little more spot on. Some irrelevant shy boy had caught you and Jade in the janitor's closet last Friday, she threatened him with the slowest form of torture if he told. You smiled a bit at the memory of her covering your shirtless torso with her own body and hissing at the boy to get out with murder in her eyes. But apparently she hadn't threatened him good enough because the new rumor on everyone's lips was that you and Jade were banging behind Beck's back. There are a few witnesses that say that they know for sure that you and Jade have had sex at least once, at the party where you met Josh. There was another rumor that you, Jade, and Beck were all in some weird polyamorous ménage a tres thing, there were so many reasons as to why that one was false. The most obvious one was because, well, you hated Beck. You never meant to, he always seemed like a good guy but in your mind he was the only thing standing in the way of you and Jade. Yet you can't help but feel a little smug that you were the rumor on everyone's lips as well as the curse on his girlfriend's hips. You sigh lightly because no good would come out of thinking like that. You hear footsteps approaching you so you turn away from the inside of your locker to look at the oncoming person. Andre smiles at you hesitantly and you have this sinking feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach.

"Hey, Chica." He greets warmly, leaning up against the locker next to yours. You smile at him in return before going back to trading your sketchbook for your notebook for your songwriting class.

"Hi, Andre." You say with all the happiness you can muster. He glances around for a moment but soon his eyes return to you.

"No Josh today?" He asks.

"He hasn't been here for the last couple days, he's probably sick or smoking somewhere. I don't really know." You tell him with a casual shrug. Josh had become pretty much your other half as of late, which is what started the rumor that you two were dating in the first place. It wasn't like you didn't like him, you loved him dearly, but Jade hated him and whenever he was around her hostility towards you spiked. With him being absent it let Jade be nicer. Andre nodded seeming to accept your answer.

"So...there's this rumor-" He's cut off by the three toned bell and you have never been more happy to go to class.

"Goodbye, Andre." You call to him cheerfully as you shut your locker then walk off down the hall to Songwriting.

At lunch the whispers seemed to have gotten louder and more obnoxious. You're the first to arrive at your lunch table, so you sit down in your usual spot and pick at your salad. You're too frustrated to eat, you don't have a problem with people saying things about you but when they come up to you and bother all day about it then you have a problem. You wonder if Jade is having any problems with confrontation but then you quickly dismiss it because she's Jade and people don't really confront her. You're see movement out of the corner of your eye and then a body plops into the seat next to yours, you glare over at the random boy because you just have this feeling that he's going to ask you about the rumor.

"Tori Vega?" He asks smiling at you. You only raise your eyebrow at him, clearly he knows who you are and what you look like or he wouldn't have sat down next to you.

"I'm Fred Burnstein, I'm having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" The boy asks leaning into your personal space. You blink in confusion because that's not at all what you expected him to say. You've heard his name before but was never able to put a face to it, but he's practically royalty at Hollywood Arts, only the best of the best get to talk to him and hang out with him. And what with the rumors going around about you and Jade you thought he'd ask you about that. You wonder what on Earth he's doing talking to you.

"Uhm...why?" You ask. He shrugs and grins.

"Heard you were pretty interesting, so will I see you there?" He asks anxiously. You smile and nod at him, you need to get out more and have some fun with other people you're own age. The last time you went out was over a month ago. You're not stupid though, you know the real reason he invited you is because he wants to have sex with you, and that's exactly why you plan on bringing Josh. Well, you'll bring Josh if you can get ahold of him, he's been a little M.I.A. lately.

"You're in my seat." A voice behind you growls, you and Fred both jump in surprise then turn around to face said person. Fred smirks as Jade glares at him.

"Jade. You can come to my party too." He says as he gets up from the seat that she has apparently put a claim on. Her eyes shift over to you before she sneers at him.

"Don't fucking count on it." She says venomously. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's too bad, I know someone who could hook you up with the good stuff." He says smiling cheekily at her like he's found her weakness. You roll your eyes.

"She's quitting." You tell him, earning you a curious look from Fred and a glare from Jade.

"Really?" He asks glancing back at Jade.

"No. I'll be there." She huffs, and now you're glaring at her. Fred just chuckles.

"Well, I can't wait to see you both there." He says leaning down to peck your cheek and casting a wink in Jade's direction before walking away. Jade stiffens behind you then stares daggers at Fred's retreating form as she claims the spot next to you.

"Idiot...what kind of god awful name is Fred Burnstein? Cocky asshole." She grumbles placing her burrito on the table in front of her.

"We talked about you quitting." You mumble as you picking at your salad. Her head whips in your direction and you have to lean back slightly so that her hair doesn't smack you across the face.

"You talked, I barely listened. You're not going to that party by the way." She says in a bored tone. You raise a curious eyebrow at her as you chew.

"Why? Are we doing something? Are you taking me on a date?" You say with an excited gasp. She laughs loudly.

"No. You're just not going." Jade answers as her laughs die down. You frown.

"Well, are you going?" You ask. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Of course I'm going."

"Then why can't I go?!"

"Because the only reason he invited you is because he wants to sleep with you." She answers dismissively. You open your mouth to retort but abruptly close it as the rest of your friends fill in the empty seats around you.

"So Tori about our conversation earlier-"

"Andre...no." You cut him off sharply. He pouts and leans back in his seat.

"What conversation?" Robbie pipes up.

"I was going to ask Tori about a rumor I heard about her and-"

"Andre!" You hiss kicking him roughly in the shin. Beck grimaces but tries to put on a good natured smile.

"Ow. Thanks, Tori." He says as he reaches under the table, to presumably rub his leg. You give him a half hearted apologetic smile before shooting Andre a glare.

"I love rumors, they're so interesting! Oh, is it the one where Tori is secretly dating Josh?" Cat pipes up next to you. On the other side of you, you feel Jade tense up.

"No." Andre answers a bit amused by this whole situation much to your dismay.

"The one where she slept with one of her teachers to get a good grade?" Cat continues. You pinch the bridge of your nose and let out a long sigh.

"No." Andre answers again.

"Or how about the one where-"

"Who cares? They're just rumors, let it go." Jade growls suddenly, cutting Cat off and making the small girl squeak. You pat Jade's thigh in gratitude under the table. Andre looks between you two with an even more curious expression.

"Actually, Cat, it's the one where Jade and Tori are doing it behind Beck's back." Andre clarifies. You keep your face neutral as he looks at you.

"What about it?" You ask with a shrug of your shoulders. He gives a blank look that boarders on annoyance.

"Is it true?" He asks with a roll of his eyes. Jade lets out a loud groan and glared at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we had sex once like a month ago at a party and I guess I found her not as annoying as I initially thought she was. Satisfied?" Jade asked rhetorically, leering at Andre. All of you just blink at her, she scoffs and then rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." And with that she stands up from the table, hovering slightly.

"You're not going to that party." She says one last time placing a hand on your shoulder and turning you to look at her.

"I'll go if I want to go." You say defiantly jutting your chin out. She gives you withering glare but you're not backing down, eventually she walks away leaving you to face your friends alone. You look at them with a small nervous smile.

"Well...there you have it. I'm gonna go now." You say awkwardly, getting up from the table and heading in the opposite direction that Jade went. Opting to use a different door, hopefully to a place that's quiet and void of people.

You're so thankful that Josh is such a good friend and that he agreed to come to this party with you. You're a bit nervous but you swallow that down as you loop your arm through his and make your way up the steps to Fred Burnstein's huge mansion of a house. When Fred opens the door he deflates a little at seeing Josh but smiles at you quickly to cover it up.

"Tori, it's about time you showed up, I was beginning to think you stood me up." He says pouting a bit. You chuckle slightly shaking your head.

"I did tell you I was coming." You say in a manner that could be considered joking. Fred nodded leaning up against the door frame, you wonder why he hasn't invited you in yet. Fred crosses his arms over his chest juts his chin out at Josh.

"Don't remember saying it was a plus one party. That your boyfriend?" Fred asks and kindly resist the urge to roll your eyes. He sees Josh as competition and that's why he hasn't invited you in. Josh sneers at his tone, you pat his arm comfortingly.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. My best friend so you should be nice to him." You tease and flash Fred your sweetest smile. He relaxes and gestures for you both to follow him inside. The music is loud as you walk into the mansion, a mix between dub step and a popular pop song blasts through the speakers. There's already a lot of people here, the entrance and living room is completely crowded. You weave your way through the huge clumps of people with Josh and Fred trying to clear a path for you. Fred leads you both to the den where a small cluster of people are gathered. Your spine stiffens as you spot Jade in the far corner of the talking a little too closely to a very pretty girl. You've seen the girl before, she's in your R&B Vocals class, Veronica Sanchez you think that's her name. Jade catches your eyes and you quickly look away. You lean up so that you could whisper in Josh's ear.

"You can go have fun, I'll stay be here." You tell him. He whips his towards you so fast you could hear the bones in his neck crack, your noses brush so you back up a little to give him some space.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this asshole." He hisses at you, tightening his grip on your arm and throwing a glare at Fred who is leaned up against a fuse ball table a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Relax, I'll be fine. Jade's right over there." You tell Josh, subtly nodding in Jade's direction. You don't dare look over at her because it's honestly bad enough that you have to see her with Beck all day at school and whenever the gang comes to hangout, but you don't want to watch her score her latest conquest. You're not stupid you know she fucks other people, you don't know **why** she fucks other people, just that she does and expects you to be okay with that. You're really not but there's not a whole lot you can do about it. Josh looks wary for a moment so you kiss his cheek and ruffle his blonde hair.

"I'll be okay, I promise. Go have fun and enjoy yourself." You tell him pulling your arm out of his grasp and pushing him slightly toward the door. He's reluctant and his footsteps are slow as they trudge away from you. He doesn't get very far before he comes back and makes you promise to call him if you need him. You do and he kisses your forehead before he leaves, but not before glaring threateningly at Fred. You turn to Fred with a flirty smile on your face and as you get closer his smirk widens.

"Finally get rid of your guard dog?" He jokes uncrossing his arms and pushing off the fuse ball table. He wastes no time in encircling his hands around your hips and pulling you flush against his body. You chuckle lightly and flip your hair, you wrap your arms around his neck. You feel eyes on you and it takes everything in you to focus on the boy in front of you and not turn around to look at Jade's undoubtedly pissed off face. Fred leans in and kisses you, you close your eyes and pretend he's Jade. You hate her but at the same time love her to death. You pull back after a few minutes breathing heavily, Fred doesn't even bother asking if you want to go somewhere more private as he takes your hand and leads across the way to a stairwell. He closes his bedroom door behind him, you take your shirt off and throw it across the room. You give him your best sex eyes as you stand at the of his bed and wait for him to make a move. You don't have wait long before your back is on the mattress and Fred is hovering above you. You realize he still has his clothes on and that makes you bit self conscious but soon his lips are on yours and you're pretending he's Jade. But it doesn't feel right, his lips aren't soft and his hands are too rough. Regardless you let out a small whimper because one of his hands start wondering a bit, it's involuntary so there's nothing can really do about it. The only reason you're doing this is because Jade's an asshole and you want to get back at her, show her that she can't tell you what to do. Because goddamnit, if she can go out and fuck other people why can't you?

* * *

 **Oop** , **Tori's mad. Wonder what Jade's gonna do :)**

 **This is what Josh looks like btw:**

pin/573575702514890882/


	5. Gossip

**Didn't expect me to update so soon, huh? Well to be honest I was halfway through this chapter and the next one when I uploaded the last two. So enjoy and whatnot. This part five of the You Me At Six Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You Me At Six's "Gossip".**

* * *

You lean up against the wall in a dimly bedroom at stupid Fred Burnstein's party, just staring at Tori who is sat on the bed with your hoodie pulled tightly around her shoulders. She keeps looking at you like she wants to say something but you beat her to it.

"Shut up." You hiss at her. She immediately averts her eyes and stares at the floor as if it held the answer as to why you just snapped at her.

"What you did was stupid, you know that right? I fucking told you not to come to this stupid ass party. If I hadn't barged in when I did..." You trail off closing your eyes and leaning your head back against the wall. You swallow thickly, not even wanting to think about it.

"Where the hell is Josh anyway, didn't you guys come here together?" You demand icily, opening your eyes to glare at her. You actually know for a fact that they came together because you saw them when they walked in the den all cuddled up together, with Josh acting as her protector. The sight had make you sick with anger and made it harder to focus on flirting with the pretty girl in front of you.

"We split up after we got here." She answered quietly. You smack your lips in annoyance.

"What kind of fucking boyfriend leaves his goddamn girlfriend alone at a party?" You demand, you already hated Josh but this just adds to that.

"We're not together." She says looking up from the floor at you in annoyance.

"Yeah, I fucking noticed that. Do you even know who that prick was that you were so eager to come up here with?" You growl at her. She scoffs and rolls her eyes at you, shaking her head.

"I had it under control, Jade. I didn't need you to come save me." She mutters, playing with the hem of your hoodie. You gape at her.

"From where I was standing it didn't look like you had it under fucking control! He was on top of you-"

"Because we were going to fuck, Jade! That's what teenagers do at parties!" She yells, cutting you off and crossing the room to stand in front of you. The hoodie falls from her shoulders as she strides, exposing her bra-clad torso. Her shirt had been forgotten in the other room in your haste to get her out of there. Her retort pisses you off, who the hell did she think she was? She can't just go off and sleep with whoever she wants. She's only supposed to be with you. She's yours.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You're not allowed to." You clarify for her as she stares at you with incredulous.

"But you can?" She scoffs. You're quiet because you don't really have an answer for that. You can, but it's just not the same for you. Whenever you sleep with someone else it's only to see what else is out there and if they're better than Tori. More often than not, they aren't, they don't even come close. She looks away from you, runs her hand through her hair in frustration, then looks back at you.

"What do you want from me, Jade?" She asks. You want to tell her that you just want her to love you and no one else, and to be yours forever. But you've always been stubborn and your ego has always been too big. So you shrug instead.

"Just sex." You say simply. You watch as her shoulders sag and she deflates a little. You don't know how long you just stand there staring at her, but it's long enough that her expression changes from defeat to anger. Her eyes are hard as she stares at you.

"Then you should have no problem with me going out and fucking whoever I want!" She yells at you then turns and walks briskly to the bedroom door. You've only crossed a room faster one time, and that was about twenty minutes ago when you stopped flirting with the girl whose name you didn't care to remember, to follow Tori and Fred Burnstein upstairs and storm into a bedroom you saw them go into. You had thrown open the door and it loudly hit the wall, but that didn't bother the two making out on the bed. All you heard was the sound smacking lips and Tori's whimper and you'd never needed more motivation. You grabbed Fred by the back of his shirt and practically threw him across the room. You took off your hoodie and draped it around Tori's shoulders to cover up her modesty because her shirt was missing and that fact alone made your blood boil hotter. You had spat a threat at Fred before you dragged Tori out of there, something along the lines of 'If I ever see you near her again I'll use my scissors to castrate you.' But now you crossed the room with lightning fast speed to grab her wrist and keep her here. She tried to tug on her wrist and you get you to let go, but you were stronger than her.

"Let me go, Jade. I don't want to see you-" You swallow her sentence with your lips when she turns around to confront you directly. She whimpers in surprise but you only press your lips against hers harder. She pushes against you so you grab her arms and pin them behind her back.

"Jade." Is the only word she manages to get out before you pull her bottom lip in between your teeth. You think it was meant to be a warning but when she whimpers pathetically and leans into you with her arms still pinned behind her, you find that you don't care. You back her up until her body roughly collides into something making her let out a groan muffled by your lips, you think it's the door. Your lips find the soft sensitive skin on her neck as your hands move from her arms to fumble with unbuttoning her jeans. Her pants fall in a heap on the floor pooling around her ankles, it doesn't take long before you're both bare and under the covers.

"Look at me." You command softly breaking away from her lips to look at her face as you pump your fingers rhythmically in and out of her. You wait for her eyes to open, pleased to find them clouded over with lust, before you kiss her again. You stare into her eyes as she moans and whimpers into your mouth. You lean back slightly, not too far just far enough so that you're not kissing anymore but your lips are brushing.

"I don't want you fucking anybody else, only me. Understand?" You murmur thrusting harder. When all you get are more moans in response, you move your free hand that was braced behind her on the mattress to tangle it in her hair, you yank on it firmly jerking her head so that its tilted up in a painful way.

"Do you understand me?" You growl at her, firmly biting her better exposed neck and sucking so hard you know it hurts but in a good way.

"Yes, I understand!" She cries out, arching her body into yours. You find pleasure from the way your bodies slide and meld together.

"Only me." You say into her neck.

"Only...you." She pants that cuts off into this delicious gaspy-moan-thing as you add a third finger. You're almost there and she hasn't even done anything to you yet.

"You're mine." You snarl, picking up the pacing of your thrusts and if it were possible to bring her body closer to yours you would.

"I'm...yours, God Jade!" She exclaims in a high pitched whine, and you smirk at the effect you have on her. Her whole body moves with yours, the bed shakes as you thrust. You move your face from her neck to her ear, tugging on her hair a bit more.

"Are you almost there?" You whisper in a pant against her ear, and not too long after you ask is she coming all over your fingers with a sharp gasp of your name. You lay on one side of her as her back flattens against the bed, you remove your hand from between her legs and slide it up her body resting it on her chest, marveling at the erratic beating of her heart. You look up to find her staring right back at you, your other hand is still in her hair so you use it to bring her head closer and kiss her temple. You're so in love with this stupid girl, you don't even know what to do.

"You know the only reason I went up here with him was because I saw you flirting with that stupid girl." Tori mumbles turning so that she can cuddle into your side. You sigh and drape your free arm over her side, you pull her closer to your body. You absorb her warmth not minding at all that you're both sweaty, you just love the feel of her.

"Well, it's your fault." You whisper running your free hand along her back. She pulls back to glare at you.

"How is it my fault you fuck other people?" She demands. You scowl at the wall like its it's fault that she said that.

"Because you make me feel all these stupid feelings and then I feel like I'm loosing control over my own mind or whatever, so I have to fuck someone else to regain some of that control." You tell her kissing her forehead like what you just said was normal. She stares at you in silence for awhile, and when you say awhile it's **awhile** like its a good few minutes, it makes you a little uncomfortable.

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" She yells at you, you grimace and scowl at her. Because seriously she didn't have to fucking yell, you're right here. You roll your eyes and then pull her back against you.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Shut up and go to sleep." You mumble, putting your face in her hair and snuggling into her like some kind of fucking lovesick puppy. But you can't help it, you love the smell of her. She rolls on top of you and gives you this lustful look that renews your energy.

"You're not tired." She whispers against your lips, her hand sliding down your body. You sharply take in a breath as her hand comes in contact with your vagina. You lean up onto your elbows looking into her eyes trying your best to keep your face in check, you raise your eyebrows in challenge.

"Are you gonna top me, Vega?" Your voice comes out in a husky whisper, she shudders, you feel it vibrate through her body into yours, and it makes you fucking wet. Her hand presses harder against your centre and you roll your hips to create some stimulation cause all she's doing is fucking teasing you at this point. She leans in and captures your bottom lip in her teeth then gives it a gentle tug. You moan and whimper but not in like a submissive way.

"Vega, I swear to god if you don't fuck-"

The door opens interrupting your threat, you don't hesitate as you quickly flip you and Tori's positions so that you're on top and covering every inch of her bare skin with your own body. Your glare is murderous as your eyes settle on Josh who is stood in the doorway, chest heaving as his eyes land on you and Tori whose head is just barely visible from over your shoulder.

He makes a move to step further into the room but stops at your growl.

"Get the fuck out of here." Your tone is so venomous and hateful that even Tori flinches underneath you. You can't help it, you really hate this guy. It's pretty obvious he's head over heels for Tori, he practically comes in his pants every time he sees her, you're not about to let him see this part of her the part that's exclusively reserved for you. He's smart so he doesn't try to sneak a peek at her, but he's also worried about her that much is evident as he tries to take another step into the room.

"Take another step and I'll fucking end you." You practically snarl at him, if it were possible to cover Tori up more you would. He gives you a blank look then glances at Tori's face over your shoulder.

"I was worried about you, Tori. You weren't in the den and neither was Fred and I just freaked out...I didn't realize you were busy with, uhm, other company." Josh says awkwardly looking away from you both.

"I'm fine thank you, Josh." Tori rushes out hurriedly, she tries to hide her red face in your chest. You turn your head and glare at Josh again.

"If you're done with trying to be her so called hero, get the fuck out. She's naked and embarrassed, have some fucking respect asshole." You hiss, glaring at the door pointedly then back at him. He clears his throat and nods, averting his eyes and then head back toward the door. He pauses looking back at you but you know the look is meant to be directed at Tori because it's this disgusting look of longing and adoration that sometimes manages to slip onto your face whenever you look at her too.

"Tori, I'll be just out here okay?" He says opening the door.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, feel free to leave now." You growl, your patience is long gone and he has overstayed his welcome, although he wasn't welcomed to begin with. Once he's gone you roll off of Tori and sit up on the edge of the bed. Not only is the mood gone, but you're pissed, you were really looking forward to that second round. Tori doesn't say anything but her expression is slightly put out. You go around the room gathering up both of your clothes in your arms and then bring them back over to the bed. You both get dressed in silence before meeting Josh in the hallway. Tori offers to give you a ride, but Josh rode with her and you'd rather stab your eyes out with your own scissors than get in a car with him. So you decline and tell her you already have a ride, you leave but not without claiming her lips as your own right in front of Josh. He only smiles at you when you pull away and you sneer back. God, you fucking hate that guy. You hate that you left Tori alone with him but you had no desire of being stuck in a car with him. The thought of him and her sticks with you for the rest of the night. And the very next day you make plans with Andre to go to a party so that you don't have to think about it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I suck so much at sex scenes, I wouldn't put them in if they weren't essential to the plot.**


	6. No Such Thing As Accidental Infidelity

**This is part six of the You Me At Six series. Also this is my favorite song by the band, so it's very special to me. Anyway enjoy, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You Me At Six's "There's No Such Thing As Accidental Infidelity".**

* * *

It's ten o'clock on a Friday night and you're at home on the couch watching old re-runs of _Friends_. It's not so much the knock on the door that surprises you, you're use to your friends showing up at your house at ungodly hours by now, but whose standing just outside the threshold when you open it. Ice runs through your veins at the sight of the disheveled looking person, words escape you for a moment as you just stare numbly at them.

"Beck...what're you doing here?" You ask slowly when you finally find the words you're looking for. You and him haven't exactly been the closest as of late, you suppose you could blame your feelings for his girlfriend for that. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at you with smoldering brown eyes that don't entice you like they used to when you first met.

"I needed someone to talk to. It's...it's about Jade, and I figured who better than you. You and her seemed to have gotten really close lately." He says stepping inside of your house, you don't move out of his way and let his shoulder softly bang against yours as he passes by. You begrudgingly close the door and turn to face him, he's starting to wear a hole in your floor with all his pacing back and forth.

"She's not at her house, I think she's off at some party shooting up or popping something or sniffing coke...I don't know what to do, I just know she's gone..." He says gravely as he drops down on to your couch. You want to tell him to leave, you don't want to hear the concern in his voice as he talks about her and her obvious drug problem because God it hurts to know that someone cares about her almost as much as you do. But you'd be lying if you said you weren't just as worried. You don't say anything as you sit down next to him and awkwardly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"On top of that, I think she's cheating on me." He mumbles gloomily as he stares blankly ahead of him. Your heart stops in your chest and there's fear bubbling in your stomach, you snatch your hand back as if you were burned. It takes you a minute to get your breathing under control and your heart rate back to normal. You swallow thickly, close your eyes and shake your head to rid yourself of the fear.

"Are you," Your voice cracks and you clear your throat then open your to look at him.

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid?" You try again, your voice sounding semi-normal. He scoffs and meets your eyes, you wonder if he can see the fear in them.

"She has hickeys on her neck that I haven't put there, pretty sure I'm not paranoid." He says and the room is silent because you don't know what to say, you really want him to leave now. You both are avoiding each other's eyes as you look at the t.v. but aren't really watching what's on.

"You know," he says as the episode of _Friends_ ends and a show you've never seen before starts.

"You don't seem all that surprised...by Jade's cheating, I mean." He continues, only elaborating at your look of confusion. Panic seizes you again as you wrack your brain for some kind of explanation.

"Well, you guys' relationship has never really been...stable. I figured something was bound to happen eventually." You say carefully, glancing at him quickly before returning your gaze back to the t.v. If he's offended by your answer he doesn't show it but he seems to accept it.

"Yeah, there's that and Jade's history of cheating." The lemonade you had been taking a drink of was spit out in a spray towards the kitchen. You cough violently while Beck awkward rubs your back.

"That's uh, I didn't...are you sure?" Your voice cracks as you stammer out the question. Beck chuckles and pats your back one more time before he sits back.

"I'm pretty sure. She cheated on her last boyfriend with me, and the one before that with him. Plus, I've caught her with other people before." You don't know how he says this so casually. You set your cup on the coffee table as an excuse to not look at the man sitting next to you.

"Sounds like you're not really, uhm, torn up about it..." You tread carefully, unsure if you should actually be talking about this. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm used to it...I don't really care who she goes out and fucks as long as she comes back to me at the end of the day." He says. You think that is the most fucked up logic you've ever heard. And if he's so okay with it why the hell did he bring it up in the first place? To rub it in your face that she'll always go back to him? But how could he know about you and her? Honestly you're so confused and you have a really bad headache. You're about suggest he leave so that you can go to bed when he stands up off the couch.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go, you should get some sleep. You'll tell me if Jade calls won't you?" He asks as you walk with him to your door.

"Yeah, sure." You have no intention of doing that. If Jade wants to call him, she'll call him.

"Oh, by the way I don't believe any of those rumors everyone spreads about you. I know it was just a one time thing and that you and Jade are just friends." He says with a small chuckle. You're a bit thrown off by the statement but you laugh nervously and open the door for him to leave. As soon as he's out of your house and far, far away you feel like your lungs are working again. You manage to make it the stairs that lead up to your bedroom before another knock resounds through your front door. You groan loudly and contemplate ignoring it, but it only gets louder and more insistent. You throw a silent tantrum as you walk over and open the door.

"What?" You hiss, not caring whatsoever if you offend the person. However, you immediately loose your attitude when you realize it's Andre...with Jade. You raise an eyebrow in confusion. He offers you a lazy shrug and then leads Jade into the living room, she looks completely out of it. There's a glazed look in her eyes and she's smiling all dopey like, and you're kind of pissed at her because you're getting real tired of her doing this kind of shit.

"Uh...what are you guys doing here?" You ask calmly, but on the inside you're fuming and a little curious...if you're being honest.

"We were at a Northridge party and we got bored and I thought it was time to go home only she didn't want to go to her house so then I suggested Beck's but then she didn't want to go there either. After about a block or two of us walking around and arguing I was all like "why don't we go to Tori's?" And then she was like "yeah Tori, I like her" which is confusing y'know cause she's so mean to you all the time. But we're here now so...can we stay?" He asks, the words come out jumbled and slurred, you know he must be really messed up too. You look up at the ceiling because honestly you don't need this right now. You push out a sigh before nodding reluctantly.

"You guys are lucky no ones home. Yeah, sure whatever you can stay." You tell him, going into the kitchen to get them both some water. You come with bottles of water and some aspirin. You hand a bottle of water and a pill to Andre and then hesitate with Jade. She's just staring intently at your coffee table like its the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"What's she on right now?" You ask him. He shrugs and you forgot that he's out of it right now too. You sigh because it's apparent that you aren't getting any answers tonight. Setting Jade's bottle and pill on the table in front of her, you get up and tell them you'll be back with some blankets before heading into your hallway. You open the closet door and grab two blankets as well as two pillows, you close the door with your foot and nearly have a heart attack as you're met with Jade's face right in front of yours.

"Jesus Jade!" You hiss and jump back, the stuff in your hands falling to a heap in the floor. After you recover from your fright, you send her an accusing glare as you bend to pick up the fallen items. She helps you and you realize that she's not as intoxicated as she seemed to be earlier.

"You sobered up fast." You remark irritatedly. She shrugs grabbing the rest of the blankets and pillows from you, and you're tempted to snatch them back because you're just so pissed at her.

"I wasn't that high to begin with." She mumbles as you both walk to the living room. You scoff.

"So what? You just decided to come over for the hell of it?" You ask with a bit of resentment. You're still pissed about what Beck said earlier, quite frankly you're pissed about the whole conversation with him. Why are they still together if he knows she cheats? His reasoning didn't make any sense at all.

"I wanted to see you, we haven't really seen much of each other lately." She says as you guys reach the couch. She hands you the blanket and you drape it over a sleeping Andre then gently slide the pillow under his head. Well it certainly wasn't your fault that you both haven't spoken to each other in awhile, she's made it perfectly clear that she's in charge of whatever this is between the two of you. So you expected her to call or something, but she's been too busy going to parties with Andre and slipping off the deep end. You smooth out your shirt as you turn around to face and it startles you slight that she's right in your face. Her gaze drops down to your lips and she leans in but you back up and brace your hands against her stomach. You clear your throat then look away from her, not really wanting see the sting of rejection on her face. And while you're on that note...

"It's late, Jade, I'm tired. Go home, get some sleep, and call Beck. He's suspicious." You tell her detachedly. You look at her and she's looking back at you with disbelief written all over her features.

"I thought I'd stay." She says quietly dropping her gaze. You don't like how un-Jadelike she's acting right now.

"No, Jade. Talk to me when you're sober." You say grabbing her wrist gently and leading her to your door.

"How am I gonna get home? It's like almost midnight, buses don't run this late, and my car is at that dude's house that the party was at." She says somewhat irritably.

"I can call Josh and see if he'll give you a ride. He was supposed to be coming over to check on me anyway-"

"No! I'll fucking walk home." She hisses snatching her wrist back. You blink at her then roll your eyes at her attitude.

"He's not that bad, Jade." You sigh with exaggeration. You've lost count of how many times you guys have argued over him and honestly you're tired of it.

"He's fucking in love with you and is practically praying for the day I fuck up so he can just slide right on in there." She growls, glaring at you. You frustratedly run your hands over your face and groan.

"Okay...what about Beck? I can text him and tell him you're here. He was looking for you earlier anyway." You suggest. Jade's face quickly goes from angry to pouting.

"Why can't I just stay here?" She whines. Like actually whines, you didn't think the sound existed in Jade's life.

"Because...I don't know, Jade! I'm tired and you're getting on my nerves!" You whine as well.

"Then let me stay!" She hisses grumpily.

"Fine!" You yell throwing up your arms in defeat. You grab the extra blanket and pillow off of the unoccupied couch and shove them into Jade's chest. Her brow furrows as she glances down at the items now in her arms then back up at you.

"What are these for?" She grumbles.

"You're sleeping on the couch." You tell as you head for the stairs. She follows quickly behind you with a sleepy glare.

"Uh, no the fuck I'm not. I'm sleeping with you." Jade argues, making a move to slip past you but you stop her with your hand to her chest.

"Oh no, no, no. You're staying down here, on the couch, where you can keep your hands to yourself. And you better be gone when I wake up in the morning." You tell her with a warning glare. She groans and stomps a little.

"Why are you punishing me? I didn't do anything!" She hisses impatiently.

"Because, you didn't talk to me for a week so you could go party with Andre. You did drugs even though I asked you not to. And, hmm let's see...oh! You're still with Beck. Have fun on the couch." You tell her dryly before marching up the stairs to your room. You smirk to yourself as you close the door, feeling like you've won. The smirk falls into a depressed frown as you settle into bed.

You wish you would've sent her home...to Beck...since he so desperately wants her more than you. But that's not true, you'll always want her more...


	7. If I Were In Your Shoes

**This is part seven of the You Me At Six series, so enjoy and what not. Also, I would like to point out that some of the chapter titles are just for that. Titles, and some of the chapters themselves probably won't be based off the song necessarily but the title of the song.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "If I Were In Your Shoes" by You Me At Six.**

* * *

 **If I Were In Your Shoes**

You wake up on Saturday morning not wanting to leave your bed at all. But you kind of want to know what happened last night. Why were Andre and Jade at a party together? They'd been spending a lot of time together recently, not that you were jealous or anything, you just really want to know if they're fucking or not. You throw back the covers and slide out of bed. You go to your closet only to stop midway because of something shuffling in your blankets. Quietly you backtrack and grab the bat that's propped up against the nightstand on your side of the bed. You sneak over to the other side and raise the bat into position. Quick and hard you bring the bat down on the lump of blankets in your bed, the lump gasps and lets out a very loud groan. The covers are thrown back and you're met with a death glare belonging to none other than Jade West.

"What the hell?!" She groans out, holding her stomach.

"Jade!" You hiss dropping the bat on the floor and throwing the light switch. Jade hisses and relinquishes one of her arms from her stomach and throws it over her eyes. She lays there for a moment, probably trying to get used to the lighting.

"What the fuck, Vega!" She spits, wincing as she sits up to glare at you.

"What are you doing? Why are you in my bed, you're supposed to be on the couch!" You yell at her, panicking inwardly as you move the rest of the blankets out of the way and sit down in front of her.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to fucking sleep off this stupid hangover! What the hell are you doing going around hitting people with bats for no reason?!" She yells back, sitting Indian style on your bed so that you can scoot closer.

"I thought you were a burglar or something." You mumble pulling at her arms that are now both wrapped around her stomach, guarding it.

"What kind of burglar sleeps in your bed?!" She hisses at you.

"I don't know!" You hiss back, glaring up at her for a second before turning your attention back to removing her arms from her stomach. After you finally get them out of the way, you lift her shirt to inspect her stomach. You reach out and tentatively trace your finger across the reddened area of her flat stomach. She winces slightly and you immediately feel bad because you know it must hurt like hell.

"Oh, I like where this is going." She remarks, you don't even have to look up at her to know she's smirking, you can **hear** it in her tone. You snatch your hand back then glare at her, suddenly not feeling so guilty anymore. You rise to your feet then head back over to your closet to continue to look for an outfit for today, choosing to ignore her rather than dignify her with a response. You pick out what you think looks good then walk down the hall to the bathroom to change. You get dressed quickly then head downstairs to see if Andre is up. The dark skinned boy is sitting at the dinning table with his head buried in his arms that were folded up on the table in front of him. You grin mischievously as you sneak up behind him then pound on the table as loud as you can.

"Rough night?" You ask, yelling loudly in his ear. Andre jumps in his seat and groans loudly, not bothering to lift his head from the table.

"Wanna tell me about it after I make you a cup of coffee?" You inquire with a soft chuckle. He nods but doesn't say anything. You make your way into the kitchen with an amused smile on your face.

"I'll take some coffee." Jade says, you can hear her step off the last stair.

"You get nothing!" You turn and hiss at her with a glare. She frowns at you as she sits down in the chair opposite of Andre. You turn back to the counter to prepare the coffee, humming distractedly to yourself.

"So, uh, you up for Terrance Matthews' party tonight?" You hear Jade ask Andre. He mumbles an incoherent answer that's too low for you to hear. You clear your throat loudly as you pour the coffee grounds into the filter.

"Speaking of parties, either of you wanna tell me what happened last night?" You ask, looking over your shoulder at the two for just a moment. Jade catches your eyes and flashes you a smirk, you don't know why, your question wasn't the least bit smirk worthy. She tilts her head at you as if she were trying to read you better.

"I'll tell you what happened if I get a cup of coffee." She bargained. You roll your eyes and look to Andre at the opposite end of the table.

"Andre?" You venture. He shrugs.

"Jade wanted a fix, I was bored, so we went to a party. Not much to tell." He comments gruffly, finally lifting his head off the table. You repress a cringe as you take in his appearance. His dreads in a frazzled mess, his eyes all droopy, his ebony skin slightly pale and flushed. His clothes were all ruffled and wrinkled, probably from tossing and turning on that uncomfortable couch all night. You instantly feel bad because you could've at least offered him Trina's bed but then again who wants to sleep in Trina's bed? You're reminded again that Jade snuck up to your bed while Andre had to suffer the couch and you instantly start glaring at her again. She notices after awhile and glares back but is slightly put off when you don't back down.

"What?!" She hisses irritably after about a minute of silent glaring.

"You know what!" You snap back, when all she does is glare at you in return you turn your attention back to the coffee maker and you realize the coffee is done. Silently you pour two cups of coffee, sugaring them the way your two friends like it. Jade's glare simmers down to a mildly irritated scowl as you set her coffee cup down in front of her and then carefully hand Andre his. The corners of her lips twitch when she raises the mug to her mouth and cautiously takes a sip. Did she expect you not to remember how she likes her coffee? She looks over at you with a genuine smile before leaning over the table to kiss your cheek softly. A light blush settles across your face as you smile back at her, you lived for these cute little moments. It's then that you notice how incredibly quiet it is, casting a shy glance at Andre you note from his dropped jaw that he saw the little exchange between you and Jade. He swallowed nervously as he looked between the two of you.

"So, uh, I thought you said that it was only a one time thing?" His question was meant for the both of you but his hard gaze was on Jade. She meets his eyes with a challenging glare of her own.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Jade growls at him, sitting up straighter. Andre scoffs and shakes his head at your sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend.

"I mean I knew that you were cheating on Beck, I could tell from all the people you'd disappear with at parties, but now you've dragged Tori into your little game? Seriously, Jade, do you have a heart at all?" Andre rants, his chair scraping across your wooden floor as he stands from his seat. Jade follows his movements with a threatening glare but is silent in contemplative thought. As the silence weighs on the room Andre scoffs and shakes his head before quietly making his way over to the front door.

"Andre..." You begin, rising from your own chair sending Jade a quick pointed look before your eyes went back to your best friend.

"Don't, just don't." He says, holding his hand up to stop you. He looks at you disappointedly before leaving out of your front door. At least now you know that Jade and Andre weren't fucking.

...

Its been a week since the incident between Andre and Jade went down, and Andre hasn't spoken to you since. You groan in frustration as you plop down beside Jade on her bed after checking your phone for the billionth time.

"I've texted him like eighty-four times in the past hour why hasn't Andre responded?" You whine, looking at your phone once more before letting it drop beside you.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that his best friend is sleeping around with his other best friend's girlfriend, or maybe it's the fact that he's also had a crush on the one best friend for the past forever but he can't have her because she's too busy paying attention to the other best friend's girlfriend. Those things tend to upset some guys." Jade remarks casually as she flips disinterestedly through a weapons catalog. You roll over on your side to glare at her.

"You are not helping." You retort. She responds with an annoyed roll of her eyes. She's been like this ever since Andre left Saturday, easily annoyed with you. You think it's because her partying buddy refuses to talk to her. You hum to yourself while you play a random game on your phone to pass the time, you both are supposed to be working on a project for script writing but Jade has decided that she isn't going to help so you decided that you weren't going to put in an effort just for her to take the credit.

"We haven't done anything in awhile, does that mean you're done with me?" She randomly asks, closing the catalog and setting it down on the other side of her. You glance at her in confusion for a second before you turn your attention back your game.

"What do you mean?" You ask distractedly. She snatches your phone from your hands and closes it before she tosses it down on top of the catalog. You open your mouth to reprimand her but then she's straddling you and giving you that look that makes you shiver.

"We haven't done **_anything_** in a week, are you done with me?" She repeats, her eyes boring into yours. Your eyebrows furrow as you look up at her.

"Are you horny? Is that why you're asking me this?" You asking, tilting your head.

"No. Yes, but that's not what this is about!" She scoffs and rolls her eyes at herself in frustration.

"Why haven't we done anything?! This is the first time we've seen each other since Saturday. Saturday, Tori! We used spend like every night together...what changed? Is it about Andre? If you're that worried that he's going to say something to Beck-"

"That's the thing, Jade! He shouldn't have anything to tell Beck because you're with him and you shouldn't be with me!" You scream at her once you get tired of hearing her yell at you. She blinks at you in surprise before sitting back on your legs, and staring dumbly at her hands. Whether her state of shock is from what you said or from you yelling at her but she hasn't said anything in a few minutes and you're starting to feel awkward.

"You really think that?" She whispers, bringing her eyes up to meet yours. You shrug your shoulders and give her a sympathetic look.

"I don't think you should be sleeping with me when you're still with him." You tell her honestly. She nods biting her bottom lip and looking away again.

"He gets back from Canada tomorrow...What am I supposed to tell him?" She asks shakily.

"If I were in your shoes, I'd tell Beck how you feel about him and your relationship and then go from there." You suggest with a shrug. You're about a lie away from saying what you really think. That she should just tell Beck's it's over between them and so she can be with you. Because right now, he's got his claws in her and she's got her teeth in you but it's only you that gets hurt. It's clear that neither of them care about their relationship anymore, but you care about your relationship with Jade and it hurts to know that she fucks so many other people. She sighs loudly then lays flat out on top of you, you let out a grunt under her weight but wrap your arms around her all the same. She buries her face in the crook of your neck and tangles her legs with yours. You like this side of her, the affectionate side that wants to cuddle when she needs comfort. You both fall asleep after awhile, and awake a few hours later to a dark room. You open your eyes to find her staring at you with an unreadable expression. You open your mouth to question why she's watching you like a psycho but her lips gently press against yours and suddenly her being a creep doesn't bother you anymore. A week's worth of pent up frustration is eased by your lips and wandering hands. It's easy to get lost in the kiss, so easy in fact that neither of you hear the stairs creak as feet clomp down them. You're both too wrapped up in each other to notice that there's another person in the room. However, you do notice when the lights switch on. You freeze under Jade and slowly turn your head to see a very stunned and equally frozen Beck standing on the last step.


	8. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

**This is part eight of the You Me At Six series. Enjoy. P.s. I'm sorry these last two chapters are so short, I'll try to make the next two longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "The Truth Is A Terrible Thing" by You Me At Six.**

* * *

 **The Truth is A Terrible Thing**

You pace nervously in Jade's bathroom, Jade watching you in amusement only makes it worse. You turn to glare at her.

"What?" You hiss. She shrugs and then smirks at you.

"Having fun pacing like a psycho?" She asks. You're not amused.

"You just told your boyfriend that we were preparing for a threesome and now he's in your bedroom waiting for us to go back in there!" You yell at her but keep your voice down because Beck is just in the other room. You might like to sleep with Jade on a regular basis but you're only seventeen and a threesome is not high on your fun list. Jade actually has the nerve to roll her eyes at you.

"Relax, would you? It's not that big of a deal. It's basically just like having sex with me except now there's another participant." She explains nonchalantly.

"Not that big of a- Are you high?! Have you lost your damn mind?! I'm not sleeping with him!" You hiss at her. She glares at you then gets up off her seat on the toilet and strides over to you.

"Look, I don't want you having sex with him either but it's either that or he finds out about us." Jade reasons, placing a hand on your bicep.

"I would rather him find out!" You hiss, wrenching your arm out of her grasp. You're practically tearing at the seems here and she wants you to have a threesome with her stupid boyfriend just to keep him from finding out about her affair with you. She looks at you in annoyed confusion but still rolls her eyes at you all the same.

"Vega, just-"

"No, Jade! If you want to have sex with him be my guest but I'm not going to. I refuse to have sex with him just because you're scared of coming out. Sooner or later you'll have to face the fact that you are a little gay. And that's perfectly okay, it's normal even. When you do figure it out people might be surprised but they won't care, they'll probably even be happy for you. But I don't know if I'll still be there for you because after this, I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same." You give her one last hard look before storming out of her bathroom into the adjoining basement. Your eyes search for Beck and find him sitting patiently on the bed, completely oblivious to the argument between you and Jade. You square your shoulders and march up to him with a determined look on your face. At the sound of your footsteps he looks from his phone to meet your eyes, he grins at you and then stands to meet you.

"Did you guys decide how you want to do this?" He asks, a little too eagerly. You have a feeling that he's been fantasizing about having a threesome with you and his girlfriend ever since those rumors about you and Jade started.

"Uh, no. Actually, Beck, I need to go and Jade needs to talk to you so..." You trail off, glancing at the stairs that lead up to the kitchen. The grin slips off his lips and his eyebrows furrow as he glances at the bathroom before returning his eyes to you. You send him a quick smile and then start toward the stairs.

"Wait, Tori!" Jade's desperate voice rings out, you spin around at the sudden outburst with a glare aimed at the other girl. Only to falter at the frantic look on her face. Her eyes jump from you to Beck and his eyes are jumping from you to her. You watch as she swallows and then slowly turns to Beck.

"Beck...I think you need to sit down." She mumbles, her eyes falling to the floor. Beck gets a confused look on his face before he slowly sits on the edge of Jade's bed. Jade exhales loudly and runs a hand through her hair, subconsciously you come to stand by her for support.

"We aren't having a threesome." She begins, looking her boyfriend firmly in the eyes. Beck's shoulders slump in disappointment but he looks between the two of you in disgruntlement.

"Then what-"

"I've been cheating on you with Tori for over a month." Jade blurts. You freeze, back stiffening and eyes widening as you look at the girl you've loved for so long in shock. It's so quiet in here that you can hear the wind blowing outside. But then Beck starts laughing loudly like this is all just some joke.

"I already knew that." He says with a shake of his head, he rises off the bed and looks between the two of you with a grin. You have no idea what to say to do that, so Jade speaks for you.

"You already knew?" She asks.

"Duh, you guys are kind of obvious...well not to everyone. I know you both pretty well and I can always tell when you're acting, Jade. You're good but your eyes tell your secrets." Beck says, looking at Jade like she should know better. The darker haired girl shrugs her shoulders and gives him a blank stare.

"So you're okay with me and Tori?" She asks, kicking at the floor.

"I told Tori awhile ago that I know you cheat and I don't mind it all that much. You can't commit to just one person, it's apart of who you are and that's okay. As long as you come back to me at the end of the day, you can fuck all of LA for all I care." He explains, his eyes solely on Jade. You give her an exasperated look because his outlook on their relationship both frustrates you and confuses you at the same time, and you want Jade to explain to him that that's not the case here. She's choosing you and he has to know that she won't be his anymore, at this thought a small smile makes its way on to your face. It's that moment that you notice Jade is looking at you instead of her boyfriend and your heart hammers in anticipation in your chest.

"I'm not coming back to you. Not this time, Beck." Jade says finally, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Beck's shoulders tense and he gets a look on his face that makes it look like he's trying to figure out what's going on.

"The truth is a terrible thing, don't you think?" Jade says, with a not too kind smile aimed at the person she's been "committed" to since she was fifteen. He scoffs as if he can't believe that she just said that to him(and to be honest neither can you) and shakes his head in defiance, he quietly excuses himself then makes a hasty exit, leaving you and Jade alone together. She says nothing, her face is void of emotion as she sits down on her bed. You sit next to her and silently wrap an awkward arm around her shoulders to comfort her.


	9. Liquid Confidence

**Hello, fellow Jori shippers. This is part nine of the You Me At Six series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or 'Liquid Confidence' by You Me At Six**

* * *

 **Liquid Confidence**

You're pissed. Screw pissed, you're livid as you squint up at the large neon sign through the pouring rain to make sure you had the right bar. You'd gotten woken up at four o'clock in the morning on Monday by a drunken phone call from Jade trying to initiate phone sex with you. She hung up after you groggily mumbled incoherent gibberish into the reciever. The only reason you knew where to find her was because of a text you got from Josh saying that she texted him the name of a bar with instructions for him to go there so she could fight him. You grunt as you push into the bar, a cloud of cigarette smoke filling your lungs as soon as you step through the door. The bar was dimly lit and there was a random pop-punk song blaring over the radio. Your eyes search the bar for your troubled sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend, and they come to rest on a shapely figure sat at the bar. You immediately recognize this person as Jade and storm over to her. She's wearing that one black vest that looks really good on her with those jeans that hug her waist just right, but you can't think about how hot she is right now. You have to focus on yelling at her and getting her home. As you get closer, you notice that she's in the middle of telling the bartender something that makes him shake with laughter. Or maybe he's just laughing because she's drunk and not making any sense. You clear your throat loudly as you come to stand next to her with a pointed look. She swivels in your direction with an intoxicated smile, she wraps her arms around your waist and yanks you in for a kiss that tasted like beer and whiskey. You pull back quickly and shake your head to clear the haze.

"This is Vega, the girl I told you about." Jade slurred, looking at the bartender with a proud smile.

"Jade, come on. Let's get you home, okay?" You say, tugging on her arm. She rips her arm out of your grasp and frowns at you before turning back to her new friend.

"No, not yet. I was just telling Mike here that you are an example of better things to come." Jade says, her affectionate smile back in place as she absentmindedly runs one of her hands through your hair and nods at the bartender. You sigh loudly and impatiently as you take her hand in yours and try to lead her toward the door.

"Come on, Jade, it's time to go." You insist, slapping her wrist as she reaches for her glass of whatever amber liquid is in there. Again she snatched away from you then sits back down in the bar stool and quietly sips at her alcohol, ignoring you completely. You groan in frustration, you're tired and cranky and all you want to do is sleep. You should've expected this, she's been like this ever since she ended things with Beck. More hostile towards everyone, including you. At first you thought it was because she was on her period but you ruled that out when a week passed and she still had that attitude. Then you thought it was because you haven't **_done_** anything with each other in like three weeks, but whenever you tried to initiate something she'd never be in the mood. On the few times you did get intimate, she always started it and it was more pain than pleasure. Ultimately, you chopped it up to her missing Beck and you guess that's okay. They dated for like four years and there's a lot of history there, so it's okay to miss that. But what you're not okay with is her taking it out on you, as if it's your fault. She chose to cheat and yeah you knew what you were doing but it's not your fault you fell in love with her. She's Jade, you can't not love her. Half lidded blue eyes look sideways at you as you lean tiredly against the bar, she slides her almost empty glass over to you with an intoxicated smirk.

"You should drink up so you can convince yourself that I'm cute." She drawls, whilst leaning into your personal space. You roll your eyes and quickly down the drink, wincing only slightly as the wretched taste hits your tongue and the liquid burns it's way down your throat. You slam the glass back down on the bar then fish through your pockets for the five dollar bill you found in your locker when school let out for summer. You place it on the counter for the bartender before picking up Jade's hand, practically dragging her out of the bar and into the pouring rain. You usher her into the passenger seat then quickly get in on your side. She leans against the window, looking out it to avoid looking at you. You glare out the windshield, your hands tightening around the steering wheel with pent up anger.

"I'm tired of this, Jade. I get that you miss Beck, I do, but the drinking and the drugs aren't going to fix your problems. Neither is taking your anger out on me, I'm tired of being your punching bag, I'm tired of acting like your mother. I am tired, Jade." You tell her, trying your best to just stay calm. She lifts her head up and looks over at you with surprisingly somewhat sober eyes.

"Whatever." She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest and looking back out her window.

"You know, I can do a lot better than you!" You blow up suddenly, she jumps in surprise and stares at you with wide eyes. Your chest heaves with anger and there are unshed tears in your eyes as you glare at her. Her eyes search yours for a moment before they fall to look at her hands that are now in her lap. It takes a lot of deep breaths for you to calm down and get your heart rate back to normal. You wipe furiously at your eyes before starting the car and pulling away from the bar. The drive to Jade's house is silent for the most part, however as you drive down her street her hand finds its way onto your thigh. You glance over at her with furrowed brows, she's turned in her seat so that she's fully facing you and she's looking at you in that bewitching way that makes your lower regions clench. You swallow and turn your attention back the road but her hand keeps creeping up your inner thigh and why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to wear a skirt today? As soon as you pull into her driveway she leans over the console, her lips find your throat and her hand has reached its destination. You bite your lower lip as her teeth pinch the skin on your neck and her hand cups your vagina, is it bad that you're already wet?

"Jade." You whimper, it's meant to be a protest but it comes out as a plea as your head drops against the back your seat. She pulls away from you for a moment and you almost cry but then you hear the click of a seatbelt unbuckling and you know it's hers because not a second later she's straddling your waist in the driver's seat of Trina's car. She unbuckles you too and then lowers the seat until the headrest is touching the backseat. Lowering herself on top of you, she looks at you with the softest of looks and then kisses you with more passion than she's ever kissed you with before. Your hands automatically go to her waist to bring her closer, an involuntary reaction.

"I've been acting like an idiot a lot lately, let me make it up to you?" She whispers against your lips.

"Jade, we can't, you're drunk." You whine, you hate being a good person sometimes.

"Not that drunk." She mumbles, pecking your lips before moving to suck on your neck. You shake your head and take your hands off her hips so that you can cup her face and make her look at you.

"It's okay if we just kiss tonight but nothing more than that, I am a gentleman after all. Make it up to me in the morning, okay? Or if you want I can..." You trail off and lean in to whisper something in her ear that had her grinning against your neck. So, you both exit her car and head into her house. You both go down to her room where you change into pajamas, you always have an outfit at Jade's house just in case, then climb into bed. You snuggle into her side and let yourself fall blissfully back into the sleep that you were craving.

...

You wake up on Monday afternoon, thanking God that it's May and you're out of school for summer. Jade's still sleeping peacefully beside you so you make sure to be extra quiet as you slip out of bed and put on your shoes. After you ascend the stairs, you grab Trina's car keys off of the kitchen counter then go out to her car and drive down to Inside Out Burger. They don't usually sell breakfast past noon but Sinjin usually works there at this time of day has a little bit of thing for Jade so he'll sell you anything if you mention her. You don't like it but he's not Jade's "type" and also you guys get discounts on food here. You order Jade a large black coffee with two sugars and a dozen glazed donuts, you order yourself the sausage biscuit meal with a small orange juice.

"Is this for Jade?" Sinjin asks through the speaker, his voice coming out loud and staticky.

"Yes..." You answer with a huff, glaring at the little black speaker box.

"Tell her I said-"

"Just give me my total, Sinjin!" You snap. He does and you pull up to the first window to pay and get your food before leaving and going back to Jade's. She's still asleep when you enter the basement so you set her coffee and donuts down on her nightstand then draw the blinds to block out the sun. You sit on the floor to quietly eat your breakfast because Jade doesn't like crumbs in her bed, but then agains who does? Sinjin probably...weirdo. Jade grunts and mumbles a few curses before she sits up in bed, at first she gets this really pissed off expression on her face when she notices that your side of the bed is empty-and it's really funny to watch- but then her head twists to where her own breakfast is and a smile spreads across her face. It's so genuine and beautiful that you stop eating just to watch her, she grabs the coffee first and as she's taking a sip her eyes catch yours. Her pierced eyebrow raises as looks down at you quizzically.

"Why're you on the floor?" She asks in that raspy sleepy voice that you just love.

"You don't like crumbs in your bed." You answer with a hesitant small or and a shrug.

"Get up here." She grumbles tossing aside her blankets. Although you're finished eating, you get off of the floor and join her in presses a kiss to your temple before eating like four donuts and downing the rest of coffee, after she finishes her own breakfast you clean up the garbage and brush your teeth. When you return with some _Advil_ she's laying down again, massaging her temples. You're surprised she's being so nice to you today, she's usually really rude when she has a hangover. But you suspect that her mood has something to do with the breakfast you bought her, and you supposed that it also helps that you kept your promise from last night.

Nothing helps a Jade-hangover like a greasy breakfast and sex with you on top.

...

Jade's been so good to you lately, she hasn't been taking her anger out on you at all and her partying has simmered down a bit. So needless to say you're pretty happy. But that happiness ends as you're driving to Jade's house to pick her up so you guys can go hang out with the gang, you get a call from Beck telling that you Jade is in the hospital because she overdosed on heroin. Your heart stops and clenches in your chest.

"...I just thought you should know." He says when you don't say anything for awhile.

"Which Hospital?" You ask, your voice eerily calm. He tells you the hospital and you nearly break every traffic law in the book as you speed to it. You storm into the lobby, march right up to the secretary, and demand which room Jade is in. When you reach her room the gang is gathered in the hallway with anxious looks on their faces, briefly you wander why you were the last to know about this. Andre gives you a flat look when his eyes settle on you, he's pissed because you're still with Jade and you know it's not you who he's in to. Cat and Robbie run up to give you comforting hugs, and you awkwardly pat their backs while you nod at Beck whose looking at you with sympathy and a bit of resentment. Goddamn why are so many of your friends in love with Jade?

You slip out of Cat and Robbie's arm so that you can walk to the door to the room that Jade is in.

"There's a girl in there with her." Andre mumbles grumpily. You nod, grateful for the warning before you heard into the room. Andre is kind of a jerk sometimes but he's still one of your closest friends. Jade's awake and seemingly sober because she's having a conversation with Veronica fucking Sanchez. You force yourself not to glare at them both but that becomes 100x harder when Veronica looks up at you with the most distasteful expression. She opens her mouth to say something but Jade cuts her off, blue eyes looking at you with an emotion you can't read. You thinks it's somewhere between affection and annoyance.

"Bye, Vicky." Jade says, Veronica stares at with disbelief.

"It's Veronica." She mumbles before rising from the visitor's chair, she presses a kiss to Jade's cheek which causes your sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend to blanch. Your glare is blazing as Veronica brushes passed you, only to stop with her hand on the doorknob.

"We made love, you know? She cares about me, she told me-"

"Leave!" Jade hisses vehemently at her. The girl flinches and quickly exits, then you're left alone with Jade in this hospital room that smells like hand sanitizer.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about that..." Jade speaks up, her voice is gentle and unsure but it does nothing to bring down the amount of anger you're feeling. It does, however, bring your attention to her. She's rubbing the back of her neck and looking incredibly awkward.

"Why? You've got nothing to loose...except for me and you." You say with a nonchalant shrug and surprisingly level tone as you walk over to the chair that Veronica was sitting in and take her place. Jade swallows and looks away from you.

"It's not like we were ever a couple, I can fuck other people if I want to..." She mumbles. You can tell she regrets it as soon as it leaves her mouth because she gets this "oh, fuck" expression on her face. Rationally, you know she's right. You guys never made it official but it sure as hell felt like you were a couple. So you scoff, and even though you can feel your heart crack in your chest, you put on an angry front.

"Then by all means, Jade, fuck whoever you want. But don't expect me to still be here waiting for you, I'm done putting up with this kind of shit from you." You get out all in one breath as you rise from the chair. Her eyes snap to you and you're slightly surprised to find that their filled with tears.

"...I'll be different I swear...just please don't give up on me." She says, choking back a sob as she looks at you with pleading eyes. You bite you lip and hold back your own set of tears.

"No, you won't." You whisper, shaking your head sadly because you know it's just an empty promise.

"Tori..." She practically whimpers as you make your way to the door.

"This isn't healthy, Jade...We're an example of why not to fall in love...I don't want to see or hear from you until you go to rehab and get your life straightened out." You tell her, pausing in the doorway to let your words sink in. Even as you leave the room you hope to God and every star above that you're strong enough to resist the temptation that is Jade West.


	10. The Consequence

**Greetings, humans. Is it weird that I finished this chapter before Liquid Confidence? Anyway, this is part ten of the You Me At Six series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or 'The Consequence' by You Me At Six**

* * *

 **The Consequence**

You were discharged out of the hospital with only two weeks left of August, the new school year had already started without you but you can't find it in yourself to care.

The staff at the hospital kept recommending rehabilitation facilities but you always refused. You didn't need help because you didn't have a drug problem, you had it under control. You didn't immediately go back to school because you didn't really feel up to it, overdosing on heroin will do that to you. You sat in your room for about a week thinking about whether or not you should call Tori. But she had made it very clear at the hospital that she didn't want to see you anytime soon, so you figured you'd give her some space.

On Monday of the last week of August you walk into school with your head held high, choosing to ignore the loud whispers about you. You'd made it to fifth period, but while you were at your locker some random no-name boy approached you.

"Hey." He tentatively greets, standing at a safe distance. You breathe in through your nose then slowly exhale, preparing yourself for whatever this boy had to say. Slamming your locker door shut you turn to face him fully.

"Oh..." He gulps, and backs away slightly.

"My name's Gilbert." He states uneasily.

"So?" You demand, inching closer to him.

"Oh my god." Gilbert splutters under his breath.

"I like your shoes." He says, recovering quickly.

"I hate these shoes, they're ugly and they hurt my feet." You retort, wondering why this boy chose to bother you with small talk.

"Why do you wear them?" He asks carefully.

"Because I like to punish myself." You return quickly.

"Uhm, I'm glad you're back from the hospital. I think you look really pretty today." He says, swallowing thickly as he glances up from your boots.

"Oh, so the last time you saw me I looked gross?" You demand stalking toward him.

"No, no, no, n-no! I-I just meant-"

"That I usually look disgusting but today I got lucky?!" You demand, your voice booming as you creep closer while he backs up in fear.

"No! Not at all! I just meant...I just...I-I... Oh, forget it! I just can't do it, I'm sorry I can't! You can keep your money!" Gilbert cried over his shoulder before fleeing down the hall. Your head whips in the direction of Tori and Andre as they start in Gilbert's direction before stopping just a few feet away from you.

"Damnit, I knew I should've got a girl! Gilbert, you coward!" Tori yells down the hallway at the fleeing boy. You're seething as you look from Tori to Andre, your chest heaving as you barely contain your anger.

"You paid a guy to ask me out?" You growl at them through gritted teeth. Tori chuckles nervously as she inches away from you slightly.

"Run!" She shrieks to Andre before tearing off down the hallway, Andre following in suit. You screech in anger and throw your bag to the ground as you chase after them.

...

"I'm seeing someone..." Tori begins cautiously, possibly fearing how you'll react. You can see Andre visibly tense out of the corner of your eye. Briefly, you wonder when they officially became best friends again because the last time you checked he was still pissed at her. You chased the both of them in here after learning that they tried to pay a boy to ask you out. It's taking a lot of your willpower to not beat the both of them to death with a roll of toilet paper. Beck just looks on in confusion, an innocent bystander and unfortunate witness to the murder you're about to commit.

"Who?" You ask as calmly as you can manage. She flinches, seeing right through your façade.

"...Josh." She mumbles quietly, but that godforsaken name rings loudly in your ears. She looks at the ground to avoid your heated gaze.

"Josh?!" You shriek. Andre grabs the dozen rolls of toilet paper that were on a shelf nearby and holds them in his arms as he regards you cautiously, Tori jumps at your raised tone, hell even Beck is a little nervous. You scoff and shake your head in disbelief.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Ever since that stupid party when he walked in on us-"

"Jade, calm down." She reasons, putting her hands up defensively at your tone.

"I was in the hospital for two months, enduring stomach pumps and gross food as well as somebody asking me every five seconds if I wanted to kill myself! Now I find out that you're dating literally the worst human being ever invented, and you want me to calm down?!" You screech. Andre and Beck shuffle closer to the door but you glare at them and root them to the spot, you need all of your witnesses here.

"I told you that I didn't want to get involved with you until you went to rehab!" Tori yelled back, suddenly finding her courage.

"I don't have a drug problem!" You hiss, getting into her face. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and backs up.

"Jade...I'm not having this argument again. Get help, then we'll talk." She warns, giving you one last look before politely squeezing through Beck and Andre to exit the closet. You ball your hands into fists and storm out after her, Andre and Beck literally jumping out of your way. She's demented if she thinks that she's going to get the last word. And what are your eyes assaulted with as soon as you step into the hallway? Low and behold, a worried looking Josh and a tense looking Vega talking close. You sneer as you forcibly step in between them and push Josh into the lockers, he looks equally surprised and shaken but you don't give one single ounce of a shit. As far as you're concerned this entire thing is his fault. If he hadn't of talked to Vega at that fucking party five months, two weeks, and a day ago...she would have been yours by now.

"This all your fault!" You yell at him venomously, grabbing the collar of his shirt and raising your fist as you press him firmly against the lockers.

"Jade!" Tori yelps, grabbing on to your raised arm and pulling on it desperately. You ignore her in favor of glaring at the miscreant before you.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jade. I'm not the type of guy to hit a girl or a drug addict that just got of the hospital." He mumbles the last so that only you could hear it, jutting his chin out in defiance.

"You know nothing about me." You snarl, finally letting your fist connect with his jaw. The next two minutes were kind of a blur, after you punched him the first time you couldn't stop your fists from continuing to pound at Josh's body. Like the sack of shit he is, he swung at you once in defense but he missed and you just continued to beat the shit out of him. It was easy to take your anger out on him, the only reason Tori wasn't with you was because she was with him, so if he possibly died from you blacking-out-in-a-homicial-but-totally-understandable-rage then she could be with you again. Your relentless assault was brought to a stop when strong arms wrapped around your waist and dragged you off of a very bloody Josh, still you screamed profanities at the nearly unconscious boy and continued to try to get at it him to inflict more damage.

"Jade, maul Mr. Darren on your own time." Sikowitz's strained voice scolded in your ear. You twist and turn to try and get out of the older man's hold but he was stronger than he looked.

"Ghandi, you're strong." Sikowitz grunts as he struggles to hold you back. A cluster of students and teachers had gathered around to witness the fight, the only reason you noticed them was because their murmurs were so loud people in Seattle could hear them.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill-"

"Okay! Sikowitz, why don't you take Jade to your classroom and calm her down." Lane says, cutting off your threat to jump in front of you. He blocks your view of Josh and jumps slightly when you try to lunge out of Sikowitz's grasp again.

"Maybe lock your door?" The guidance counselor suggests.

...

You anxiously pace the stage in Sikowitz's classroom with homicide on your mind, like a caged panther that hasn't been fed in awhile. The door swings open and in storms a very pissed Tori Vega.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She screams at you as she comes to stand in front of you. Her eyes are fire and they're burning as they glare into your own ice cold orbs.

"You told me you were dating him then I walked out into the hallway and saw you two together and it just...it made me mad..." You tell her honestly, looking away from her for a moment.

"So your solution was to beat him up? Jade, what kind of psychotic response is that?!" She yells.

"You're dating the one person that I hate more than anything and you just expect me to be fine with it?! How could you do that to me, Tori? How could you move on from me so easily with that fucking prick?" You hiss back at her, unintentionally letting out how hurt you really were about this situation.

"We didn't even start dating until last week! You think it was easy getting over you? I still..." She trails off, tears gathering in her eyes as she looks to the ceiling. But you'd heard it, she still has feelings for you. That sends a little flutter of hope into your chest, slowly easing the pain in your chest.

"Tori..." You murmur, invading her personal space and searching her eyes for permission to close the space between your lips. Tori shudders out a sigh before meeting your eyes, so you go for it. You lean in and press your lips against hers, she gives in for split second before she pulls back.

"Jade-"

You cut off her warning by slipping your arms around her neck and ducking your head to capture her lips in another kiss. You pour all of your feelings into this kiss and she matches your intensity with her own, reluctantly she pulls away but you got your answer. She still wants you even if she's with him, her heart still belongs to you.

"Get help." She whispers, her lips brushing over your own. She presses one last gentle kiss against your mouth before slipping out of your hold and leaving Sikowitz's classroom. Your fingers softly trace your lips that still tingle from the ghosts of hers, you smile slightly before a look of determination crosses your face. You leave the school after receiving your punishment, you've been suspended-it would've been worse but you can talk your way out of anything-and head home.

Because you've got real big plans and such bad thoughts.


	11. No One Does It Better

**Holy crap balls, this took forever. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't decide if I wanted to do this song or not. Halfway through the first paragraph I had got it in my mind that I wanted to do Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco and have it in Jade's point of view. But when I wrote it I didn't like how it turned out so I just went back to this one. But it you guys don't care about any of that?. I hope there aren't any errors in this cause I don't feel like going back and fixing them right this second but please let me know if there are. This is part 11 of the You Me At Six series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or You Me At Six's "No One Does It Better"**

* * *

 **No One Does It Better**

You wake up Tuesday morning with a grudge the size of a short story, but you put that thought in the back of your mind so you can get ready for school. When you arrive at Hollywood Arts your very bruised boyfriend is waiting for you in the hallway and you suddenly feel like the lowest piece of shit to ever walk the face of the earth. You kind of cheated on him yesterday when you kissed Jade back and then kissed her again. He's been such a breath of fresh air and you just betrayed him so easily. You lean into him with a sigh as he puts his arm around your shoulder, thinking back to a time when you swore you'd never cheat. He looks at you funny as the two of you meet up with the rest of your friends. Andre engages Josh in small talk while you look at the ground to avoid Beck's glare. Andre forgave you as soon as you broke things off with Jade, but Beck still hates you. You understand though, you did sleep with his ex-girlfriend then she chose you over him only for you to end things between you and her...You kinda hate you too. And as this thought passes over you, you bring your eyes up to look for your sort-of-but-not-really ex-girlfriend. You notice that the therefor mentioned is missing from your little gang. Frowning, you look around and note that she's not at her locker either.

"Hey, where's Jade?" You call to the group. Two sets of glares, two confused glances, and a cringe are your immediate responses.

"Why?" Andre asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. You roll your eyes at him, because he seriously needs to get over whatever jealousy he has of you when it comes to Jade. And Jesus Christ, is it a crime to wonder where your friend is? Besides, you made it very clear that you didn't want to be involved with her romantically until she got her shit together.

"She's my friend, just because we're not...a thing anymore doesn't mean I don't still care about her." You answer. Beck scoffs and shakes his head at you, you wince. He and Jade were a thing before she and you ever were.

"She's suspended." Josh reminds you, subconsciously touching his black eye. Instantly you feel both bad and stupid, of course she's suspended because she beat the poor guy half to death in the middle of this very hallway.

"Oh...right." You say as you awkwardly shift your weight from foot to foot. Josh laughs good-naturedly at you then leans over and kisses your temple. The action makes you smile through your awkwardness. He is all the things that Jade isn't, she refused to give up drugs for you but Josh happily renounced his weed. Jade is jealous and territorial but Josh is trusting and laid back. You're not at the point to say "I love you" but it's sort of heading there...or it would be if you didn't wish that he WAS more like Jade. But no, that's stupid. Why would you be so adamant about Jade changing her ways if you wanted her to stay the same? What do you do when you're so in love with someone that won't change their ways for the better? Or even with time for that matter?

You're so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice that the bell rang until Josh is pulling you along the corridor to your first hour class. He smiles adoringly down at you as you guys stand outside your R&B vocals class. You stand on your tippy toes to press a delicate kiss on his black eye and then another one to his chapped lips. When you pull away he grins and strolls off in the direction of his own first hour class.

Your day didn't get better as it progressed, you'd had a test in first which you would've failed even if you were at your best, Sikowitz made you and Beck act out an incredibly awkward scene together, at lunch Sinjin spilled his "special" spinach all over your brand new shirt, and after school Trina bailed on you so you had to walk home. Josh would've given you a ride but he had to go to Jet Brew and clock in early. The walk was quiet and tiresome but not nearly as exhausting as the time Jade drove you out to the desert and made you walk to school...Well, she didn't make you walk but she seriously creeped you out to the point where you'd rather walk.

You throw all of your things on the couch when you walk through the door and then make a beeline for the stairs, intent on taking a nap when you get to your room. But you can't sleep because your mind is on Jade, you're kinda worried about her. Yeah, she beat up your boyfriend but that's just Jade's personality. You're not defending her actions or condoning them, you've just had a lot of time to think about why she did it. And maybe it's your own fault, you shouldn't have told her about Josh because you know how jealous she can get. But then if you hadn't of told her about him, she would've just found out about it from someone else and she would have been even more mad.

"Ugh, my head hurts." You tell your empty room as you massage your temples. Closing your eyes, you focus on going to sleep and not thinking about Jade.

* * *

You know you shouldn't be here, but technically you're not doing anything wrong...yet. You're just parked outside your sort-of-but-not-really ex-girlfriend's house and watching the door...Y'know just in case she gets robbed? It's the weekend and everybody is busy with plans of their own. Which really sucks because you wanted to hang out with everybody. So, it's really their fault that you're at Jade's. You nod semi-convincingly at your reflection in the rear view mirror as you try to justify your actions.

You haven't knocked on the door yet, hell, you haven't even gotten out of the car.

"Why're you making a big deal out of this, Tori? It's just a couple of friends hanging out, it's not like you're going to freaking elope or something. Stop being a pussy and just get out of the car." You tell your reflection, nodding once again as you try not to hyperventilate. You get out of the car and slowly trudge to Jade's front door.

 _It's not cheating, it's just two people who have a bit of history hanging out._ You repeat this in your head about a million times as you gently knock on the front door. Oddly enough there is no noise coming from inside the house, there's not really any sign of life at all. Frowning, you move over to the window and peer inside. It's dark inside and there was definitely no one home. Jade's parents were gone so much that the girl practically lived by herself.

"Maybe Jade went out." You mumble to yourself as you start to head back to your car.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An elderly voice suddenly shouts, causing you to jump out of your skin. You whirl around quickly, heart hammering in your chest as your eyes frantically search for the new voice. An old woman in the yard next to Jade's glares at you as she waters her rose bushes.

"It's just me, Mrs. Wilson, Tori Vega. You met me awhile ago, I'm a friend of Jade's." You explain, awkwardly chuckling as you place a hand over your heart. Mrs. Wilson is Jade's neighbor, you'd met her like four months ago when you'd come over to Jade's house for a...uhm, night cap. Mrs. Wilson's eyes narrow suspiciously at you.

"I know who you are. You're trespassing, you know? I should call the cops on you! You youngsters nowadays think you can just do whatever you want. With your pants hanging down off your rears, and your loud rap music. What the hell does 'fleek' mean? Is that one of your new age curse words? My grandson, Elliot, says it all the time! 'Grandma, your shoes are on fleek!' Is he cursing at me-"

"Mrs. Wilson! I'm not trespassing, I'm just looking for Jade. But she's not here right now so I'll just come back later." You say, cutting off Mrs. Wilson's rant. Normally you like old people, their sweet and know all kinds of interesting things. But Mrs. Wilson is kind of annoying and you don't think she likes you very much.

"Well, you don't have to yell. Jade isn't here." Mrs. Wilson says, setting down her watering can as she walks around to her gate and joins you in Jade's yard. You groan and throw your head back.

"I know she's not yet here, Mrs. Wilson, that's why I'll just come back later when she is!" You say, looking at the elderly woman with an exasperated expression.

"You're going to be waiting for awhile, because she left with a bunch of suitcases earlier this week." Mrs. Wilson informs, looking at you nastily. A sinking feeling arose in your gut as Mrs. Wilson's words pierced your ears. You blink and swallow thickly, very slowly processing what was said.

"Where did-?" You clear your throat as your voice cracks.

"Where did she go?...Do you know if she left for good?" You ask when you can trust your voice again. Mrs. Wilson shrugs, a deep frown on her face.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything to me. She looked awfully mad when she left though." Mrs. Wilson says, looking at you scrutinizingly. You nod your head numbly then quietly excuse yourself before heading back to your car. Immediately you call all of your friends and ask if they've seen Jade or at least knew where she went. Robbie wasn't the least bit helpful, Cat was clueless as usual, Andre didn't know anything, and Beck was borderline hostile. You didn't bother asking Josh, he was the last person Jade would tell where she was going.

* * *

To say you were worried was an understatement, Jade just up and left and didn't tell anyone where she went, why wouldn't you be worried? She's a drug addict with anger issues and a scissor obsession, who knows what kind of trouble she could be getting herself into?! Why did she leave without telling you in the first place? She claims to be in love with you but doesn't have the decency to even say goodbye? What kind of shit is that?!

"Uh-oh." Josh says, bringing you out of your thoughts and nudging your foot with his. You'd come home after your trip to Jade's house only to find your boyfriend waiting outside your front door. You guys are currently cuddling on your couch while watching Edward Scissorhands and stuffing your faces with overly buttery popcorn.

"What?" You mumble, frowning as you look up at him.

"You've got your thinking face on and this is your favorite movie. What's bugging you?" Josh asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It's, uhm, Jade. I went over to her house to see if she wanted to hangout but her neighbor told me that she left earlier this week." You tell him honestly, picking at the hem of your shirt guiltily.

"And you didn't think to ask your boyfriend how he felt about you hanging out alone with your psychotic ex-girlfriend?" Josh remarks dryly, er, he tries to be dry about it but he's too much of a softie and instead he comes off as worried.

"She's not psychotic, she wouldn't hurt me. It's just...no one's really spoken to her since she got suspended. I know it seems like I'm overreacting but, Jade and I, we've always had this sort of pull on each other. Whenever she needs me, I'm there. It's hard to just renounce that kind of thing." You blurt, you couldn't help it, the words just kept coming out and they wouldn't stop. Josh exhales loudly but slowly nods his head in understanding.

"How come you're trying so hard to fix her? Or help her? I mean you must've realized by now that she's a lost cause, right?" Josh asks, absently rubbing your arm. You don't think he's trying to be mean, he's just curious.

"I thought that maybe if I saved her, then she could save me too." You whisper, hoping that he'll just accept that answer as it is because you really don't want to get into why you needed saving right now. He doesn't have time to ask though, because your front door swings open and your very tired looking father trudges in. He looks at you and Josh with an eyebrow raised pointedly.

"Leave room for Jesus." He says, glaring at your poor boyfriend until Josh scoots away from you.

"Hey, mi hija. This came in the mail for you today." Your dad says as he hands you a padded envelope and kisses your hair.

"Thanks...did they say who it's from?" You ask, frowning as you examine the package.

"No clue. Hey, Josh, do you happen to have the time?" Your father asks, his hands resting on the back of the couch as he intimidatingly stares down at your boyfriend. You roll your eyes because you know what's coming next.

"Uhm, yeah. It's twenty past ten, sir." Josh answers, glancing over at you curiously before focusing his eyes back on your father.

"Really? That late, huh? Shouldn't you be getting home then?" Your dad asks, but it's more than obvious it's not a question.

"W-Well, I thought that maybe I could stay-"

"I think you should be getting home right **now** , son." Your father cuts in, his glare intensifying. Josh audibly gulps and quickly nods, he leans over to hastily peck your cheek before rushing out the door. You heave an exaggerated sigh and look at your dad disappointedly.

"Must you scare my boyfriend?" You ask.

"Yes, I must. Goodnight, mi hija." Your father answers with a grin as he heads upstairs. You roll your eyes then focus your attention on the envelope. It'd been awhile since you'd gotten anything in the mail, you really hope it's not from one of the creepy kids at school. When you open it you're a bit surprised to find a silver chained necklace and a single sheet of paper inside. Attached to the necklace is a familiar gold circle pendant that you know you've seen Jade wear before. You trade the necklace for the paper and let your eyes scan the words.

 _Vega,_

 _I know that you're probably freaking out about where I am. So, let me just put your mind at ease. I've gone to a rehab facility to get over my "addiction". No, I'm not just doing it so that you'll come to your senses and leave that asshole. How conceited of you to think that way. I'm doing it a little bit for me too, I want to see if I can actually do this. Become a better person and all that. I believe in the finer things but you don't believe in me and that's okay, I'll do this and when I come back you'll believe in me too. The necklace is just something to remember me by because I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I hope that you'll wear it. The idiots here think I should write to you everyday about my progress, that it'll help or whatever. It sounds gay but it might work. Anyway I have to go do yoga or something, I'll see you when I see. Don't forget about me, okay?_

 _Bye or whatever,_

 _Jade_

You hold the letter to your chest after you finish reading it, biting your lip to try to keep your smile at bay. You know this is Jade's way of fighting for you and the hopeless romantic in you is eating it up.

...No one does it better than that Jade West.


	12. James Dean and Audrey Hepburn

**This is just a fluffy little ficlet, and surprisingly not apart of the You Me At Six series. I'm not really all that into Sleeping With Sirens, I've always preferred Pierce The Veil myself. But yeah, I guess it does** **n't matter which version of the song you listen to when you read it(if you listen to it all? you don't have to of course but it helps set the tone y'know?) but I have the acoustic version on my playlist.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "James Dean and Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens.**

* * *

 **If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn**

"Stay for tonight?" I called as I watched Tori rise from the bed and gather her clothes from the floor. She looked back at me with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"If you want to." I mumbled, dropping my gaze to where my hands were picking at the comforter. A soft thud brings my eyes back up to look at my girlfriend, she's smiling as she comes back to bed and snuggles into me. Some acoustic song was playing on the radio, it mixed with the sound of the rain tapping against the window above our heads and I couldn't help but think that it fit the mood just right. Tori, with her head laid on my arm, looked at me with sleepy yet blissful clouded eyes. I leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead and she returned it by placing one on my neck. Sighing contently, I can't imagine being anywhere but here with her.

"How the hell did you ever pick me?" I murmured against her skin. I mean honestly, I was horrible to her for the longest time and yet here she is. I never really understood why Beck liked me either, I was mean to him when we first met too. Maybe they're both masochists or maybe I'm just lucky?

Tori looked at me in bemusement, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched in that adorable fashion.

"Why wouldn't I have picked you? You're everything I never knew I needed." She countered, her cold hand intertwining with mine. I sucked in a sharp breath and shoved our hands in between my thighs.

"Why the hell are your hands so goddamn cold?" I hissed, glaring at her as she chuckled at me.

"Bi-polar much?" Tori teased in a hushed whisper, leaning so that our noses touched and her breath fanned on my lips.

"You bring out the beast in me." I replied with a smirk. Tori rolled her eyes playfully then turned away muttering a goodnight and taking her hand with her. I frowned that our little banter game was over as I reached over to turn off the lamp. I draped an arm around her middle as I curled up against her back.

"Vega?" I called softly to her, resting my cheek on her shoulder.

"Mm?" She hummed, huffing in exasperation. She was probably really tired, she spent nearly all afternoon helping the audio club set up for the Fullmoon Jam and then she came straight to my house afterwards...Lets just say that we didn't exactly rest.

"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need." I whispered into her ear.

"Can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave." She continued through a yawn.

"Please stay forever with me." I finished, grinning against her ear. This was kind of our way of saying good night, they're lyrics from a song Tori used to be into and it just kind of stuck. I could practically feel her roll her eyes, I didn't blame her cause it was pretty late.

"Goodnight, Jade. I love you." She grumbled begrudgingly, kinda like when a kid won't stop pestering you about nonsense. I smirked cause I knew I was getting on her nerves.

"I love you too, Tori." I snickered, placing a quick kiss to her temple before laying my head down on my pillow.

* * *

 **I might've overdone it with the lyrics but it's oh well, what's done is done. I'll go back and fix it if you guys want, when I get time. This is the shortest fix I've ever written ㈳4**


	13. If It Means A Lot To You

**Another short little story. I actually really love this song but I dont know if I did it justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or A Day To Remember's "If It Means A Lot To You"**

* * *

 **If It Means A Lot To You**

"Jade..." Tori said, her voice uncertain as she shifted her weight. The pale girl looked up at her girlfriend with a serious expression, they hadn't spoken in a week and although Jade was happy to see her it was obvious Tori had something she needed to say.

"Uhm, I think..." Tori trailed off, biting her lip to try and keep the tears away.

"I think we should take a break." The Latina continued. Jade smiled and rolled her eyes, she'd heard this before.

"Sure, Vega. I gotta get to class." Jade said dismissively, leaning over to kiss Tori's cheek as she tried to move passed the other girl. Tori blocked the door, shaking her head as she stared Jade in the eyes.

"I mean it this time, Jade. You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything."

Tori said, glancing down for only a second before picking her eyes back up and letting her tears fall. Jade faltered, shock and hurt evident on her face as she scanned Tori's.

"Is this really happening?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. The other girl merely nodded, looking away from Jade's eyes that pleaded with Tori to reconsider.

"I swear I'll never be happy again." Jade whimpered, backing away from the girl she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Jade. We can still-"

"Don't you dare say that we can just be friends. That is not going to happen and you know it. You can't make this better, Vega, I'm not some boy that you can sway." Jade hissed, her eyes angry as they burned into Tori's.

'How dare she try and pull that "we can still be friends" card. There's no way...not after everything...' Jade fumed, closing her eyes as bittersweet memories flooded uninvitedly into her mind. The janitor's closet was quiet for quite some time, neither girl wanting to meet the other's eyes.

"We knew this would happen eventually..." Tori spoke up cautiously, glancing over at her former girlfriend.

"Is there someone else?" Jade murmured, choosing to ignore Tori's ludicrous statement. The back of her head rested against the rusty ladder that lead to the library. She stared pointedly up at the ceiling because there was no way in Hell that she could look Tori straight in the eyes if there actually was someone else. Her heart constricted at the very thought of Tori falling for someone else. She tried her best not to envision someone else looking at her Tori with the warmth that she looks at her with, or someone else making her Tori laugh and smile like she does. Or someone else kissing- No, that thought is definitely too painful.

"There's no one else, Jade. It's just that you're never around anymore. You make it seem like you don't care about me, like you don't love me. This is the first time we've spoken to each other in a week. You don't make an effort to talk to me or come see me anymore. I just, I'm sick of being the only one that tries in this relationship." Tori rushed out, her chest heaving as she stared at Jade in desperation. Her words cut against Jade's heart but the pale girl's face remained neutral. She had no idea that she'd been that distant, she didn't know Tori felt that way. Okay, so it'll be a little break just until she could prove to Tori that she wasn't the only one in the relationship. Jade nodded firmly to herself while she was in this new mindset.

"Alright. Maybe this is all for the best anyway." Jade said aloud, looking at Tori hopefully. And for the first time since the Latina stepped into the closet, she looked back at the paler girl with relief. Jade was finally listening to her and that was the best she could've hoped for.

* * *

 ** _Also I think I'm gonna go back to updating whenever I finish a chapter for reasons. I wanted to upload this like a few weeks ago but it was my birthday and I just kinda forgot about it. My bad. But keep a lookout for the chapter of He's Just Not Me yo. ALSO WHO ELSE IS IN THE 100 FANDOM AND SAW THAT GAY ASS EPISODE THURSDAY NIGHT?! I STILL HAVE NOT RECOVERED, CLEXA IS TOTES MARRIED NOW!_**


	14. Hold On Till May

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it wasn't connected to the You Me At Six series so yeah, neither is this one. Pierce The Veil is legit my favorite band, they're right up there with Fetty Wap and August Alsina. But anyway enjoy this one shot.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE, MISCARRIAGE**

 **PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Pierce The Veil's "Hold On Till May"**

* * *

 **Hold On Till May**

I grunted in exhaustion as I collapsed in a heap on the ground at the top of a very large and steep hill. My legs hurt and my lungs felt like they were on fire, I just wanted to lay there, in the itchy grass, for a few years until I caught my breath.

"You should really quit smoking." Tori advised dryly from somewhere above me. I squinted up at the large tree that loomed over me to see the whole reason I traversed the freaking saherra desert looking down at me with emotionless eyes. The evening sun surrounded her, bathing her in its light and making her shine like a star.

"I did quit, a long time ago." I mumbled as I scowled up at her, receiving no response at all. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach then pushed off of the ground, stumbling a bit when I got to my feet but climbed the tree regardless.

"You just disappeared, I spent like two hours climbing that hill just to find you." I complained as I sat down beside her on the highest branch in the tree.

"You searched for me? I've been up here so long, I must be going crazy." She murmured without much emotion. I hummed in acknowledgement then wrapped an arm around her shoulders so that she could rest her head against my chest. We sat in silence for some time, listening to birds chirping and watching the sunset.

"Why'd you leave the party?" I whispered into her ear after awhile. She quietly shook her head and sniffled.

"It was getting to be too much...in just a few hours it'll be that day, Jade. It doesn't feel right celebrating, not when she isn't here to celebrate her own birthday." Tori trailed off and broke down into sobs. I nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

"She would be a year old tomorrow, huh?" I murmured softly. Tori whimpered and nodded as she held on to me just a bit tighter. When Tori was still dating that wazzbag Steven, he got her pregnant. She was supposed to give birth to a little girl named Dawn but the baby didn't make it past the second trimester. Tori's been messed up about it ever since.

As the sun went down so did her sobs, the walk back to my house was met with comfortable silence. By the time we got in the house the party had settled down quite a bit but I kicked everyone out anyway. They weren't happy about it but I don't give a fuck about their happiness, I only care about Tori's. I put on a movie to try and get her mind off of her sadness as we sat on the empty couch. It worked for awhile, until halfway through the movie when a nearby train loudly drove past. It shook the entire house and Tori screamed over the choo choo noise, I nearly jumped out of my skin as she screamed. When my heart returned to its normal rate, I glared over at her but it slipped when I caught the puppy dog look on her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed heavily.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't feel like going home." Tori asked quietly.

"Now don't be crazy. Of course you can stay, you don't even have to ask." I promised, looking at her seriously. She rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to grace her features, I returned it with a grin of my own. We sat in silence after that, I'd put in another movie but I don't think either of us were really paying attention to it.

"How is the scriptwriting going?" She asked, after a while. The silence probably got too awkward for her, she never liked awkward silences.

"Good, I think. Some big shot director bought my latest one." I answered, playing the hem of the blanket that was draped over my legs.

"Big deal." She said, playfully nudging me with a wide smile on her face.

"I guess you're official now, huh? Making it big already." Tori continued. I gave her a sideways glance before I looked at the tv to avoid her unwavering eyes. Don't get this confused, Tori Vega does not make me nervous. Well, at least she didn't use to. Back when she wasn't so...fragile? No, that's not the right word for it. Back when she didn't take everything to heart. When I could say whatever I wanted and could actually tease her without her getting so...emotional. Not that I want to change her, it's just that I miss when she'd smile or laugh and actually mean it. I know it's been hard for and that she's depressed, I just want her to be happy again.

"I only said it cause I know what it's like to feel burnt out. It gets you down, we've all been there sometimes." I answered her. That knocked the smile right off of her face, her eyes fell to the floor to avoid mine. Damn it, see what I mean?

I sighed and slid across the couch to wrap my arms around her comfortingly. She sniffed then laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm just tired of feeling insecure." She murmured quietly, distractedly playing with the hem of her shirt. I softly kissed the top of her head before making her look me in the eyes.

"I'll make you feel beautiful once again." I promised.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my eyes and an empty bed, squinting over at the clock it told me that it was just a quarter past five. I sighed, wondering how I slept all day when Tori was probably somewhere freaking out. I quickly combed my fingers through my tangled hair before throwing back the covers and wandering to the bathroom to take a shower. I grabbed the handle and was thoroughly surprised to find it locked, gently I knocked on it.

"Tori, are you in there?" I asked calmly, though on the inside I was panicking a little. I pressed my ear to the door and listened carefully, I heard muffled whimpering and quiet shuffling before the lock turned and the door opened. Tori barely spared me a glance as she went back into the bathroom to sit on the rim of the tub. Her eyes were puffy and sad as she lifted a bottle of whiskey to her lips and took a long swig of the amber liquid.

"I raided your parents' liquor cabinet...hope they won't mind." She slurred as she set the bottle down at her sock clad feet. I blinked as I took in her drunken appearance, her hair was tied in a sloppy bun atop of her head, the collar of her sweater hung loosely off of one shoulder, she wasn't wearing any pants. The scars on her thighs stopped just above her knees, I could see them so clearly from here. She never showed her scars, she always wore pants this past year to hide them, to keep people from asking about them. That's when I noticed the razor blade held securely in her right hand, harmless as a loaded gun.

Her eyes met mine for a moment before they went back to the blade, a grim smile crossing her features.

"I didn't plan on you waking up...I don't even know why I opened the door. You'll just try to stop me..." She murmured sadly. My heart pounded in my chest as I cautiously crossed over to her. I knelt down in front of her and made her look me in the eyes.

"If I were you I'd put that away. See, you're just wasted and thinking about the past again. Darling, you'll be okay." I whispered to her gently as I calmly took the blade away from her and set it on the ground far away from her reach.

"If you were me you'd do the same. I can't take anymore...everything's not alright and I will never be okay." Tori sobbed, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

"No, hey look at me. We'll make it through this together, okay? I know that it hurts right now but we'll work through this together, I promise." I told her firmly, gently grabbing her chin and making her look at me. She sighed heavily and smiled at me sadly through her tears. It will take some time but we'll get there someday, everything will be okay.

 ** _This love was out of control, tell me where did it go_**?

* * *

 **Its a good song you should listen to it** ㈇6


	15. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**Guess whose back? Back again. Kenny's back, tell a friend. I'm a dork, don't judge me. Anyway, heyy, guys. How's it going? Did you miss me? No? Okay. So I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm gonna continue updating this story, I'll try to update either every Thursday or every other Thursday. The bad news is that I don't think I'll be continuing He's Just Not Me. And I'm sorry, I know you guys love it, I do too. I just feel like it's time, y'know? I've been working on it for three years and we're only chapter 8. I'll probably continue it little by little, in one-shots, there'll definitely be some one-shots that take place in the He's Just Not Me verse in this series. But yeah, I just thought you guys should know.**

 **Now that's out of the way, this one-shot probably doesn't have a whole to do with the song it's based off of. I was watching The Vampire Diaries, and a Delena scene from episode 6x07 inspired me to write this. It also takes place in a verse for another story I'll start, not until this series is finished though, and it's actually a Clexa story.**

* * *

 **I Don't** **Wanna** **Be In Love**

Tori laughs as Steven twirls her then brings her flush against his chest, pecking her lips lovingly. Jade's face scrunches up in disgust at the display as she watches from the bar, Lexa chuckles quietly as she slides onto the barstool beside the younger vampire.

"Having a bad day, old friend?" The brunette questioned rhetorically.

"Can you believe this shit?" Jade scoffs, gesturing toward the dancing couple.

"I die for a few months and she's already moved on." The vampire complained.

"You were dead for half a year, she was devastated." Lexa reassured her friend, picking up her glass of whiskey and taking a sip.

"Well, I'm flattered. But wouldn't you know it, I'm alive now. When I went to see her earlier she acted like she didn't even know who I was! It's not my fault I died, no need to be so freaking dramatic." Jade continued to complain. Lexa sighed and ordered them another round of drinks.

"She wasn't acting, she had me compell her to forget you. I-If you heard my reasoning you wouldn't be giving me that look!" Lexa squeaked as Jade leveled her with a murderous glare.

"She was heartbroken, Jade. The loss was killing her, she was literally starving herself. She wanted to desicate. I couldn't let her suffer like that." Lexa said, pushing a hand through her hair at the memory.

"Well, that's a fine and dandy but like I said I'm back now so you can uncompell her." Jade hissed. Lexa flinched.

"Yeah, about that... Gina kinda severed the link between this world and the magical world when she brought you back, and compulsion is magic so..." Lexa trailed off, glancing away from Jade guiltily.

"Well, that's just fucking great, isn't it?! Fucking useless, ass, goddamn witches. What the hell am I supposed to do about my girlfriend? I'm sure as hell not gonna sit back and watch while that walking bloodbag puts the moves all over her!" Jade ranted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I don't know, Jade. You could try to get her memories back yourself? Take her to all the places you guys used to go, or kiss her, or something." Lexa suggested, but judging by the glare that Jade sent her she guessed that it wasn't very helpful. They sat in silence for a long while, Jade sulking while Lexa watched as people danced.

"So what brings you over here? Thought you and blondie were on some kind of date." Jade said after awhile, her voice back to its usual slightly hostile tone but her anger seemed to have faded. Lexa noted that she calmed down quicker than she normally would.

'Maybe dying mellowed her out a bit.' The hybrid mused.

Jade raised a brow and looked over at her expectantly.

"Oh, uh, Clarke and I had a bit of a fight." Lexa mumbled, staring down at the contents of her glass. She was a bit embarrassed about the topic of discussion and having blanked out.

"What about?" Jade asked, anything to distract her from storming across that dance floor and ripping her girlfriend's date's wandering hands of for cupping her girlfriend's ass.

"Uhm, I'd rather not say..." Lexa said, her cheeks tinting red as she lifted her glass up to her lip finished it off in one gulp. Jade's eyes snapped over her drinking companion, interest suddenly piqued.

"Oh, come on, now you have to tell me." Jade coaxed, smirking as she nudged the hybrid's shoulder.

"I really don't-"

"You owe me. I mean, you did compell my beautiful girlfriend to forget my very existence." Jade remarked dryly, examining her nails with a frown. Her nail polish was slightly chipped.

"I didn't know you were going to come back!" Lexa hissed, defending herself. Jade only gave her blank look.

"Jeez, alright. Our, uhm, sex life hasn't been, uh, up to her standards...I guess." Lexa began, the tips of her ears burning red with embarrassment. Jade bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Go on." Jade said with a nod, grateful that her voice came out steady. Lexa narrowed her eyes at her but continued.

"She...wants me to bite her before she climaxes because she finds that hot or something... Jade, you're turning blue." Lexa said, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Jade let out a shaky breath and nodded her appreciation, it was taking every single ounce of her willpower not to bust out laughing.

"So...you're girlfriend is hella kinky and wants you to bite her during sex. Why don't you?" Jade asked, once she trusted her voice.

"Because I'm half wolf, Jade! That'll kill her." Lexa hissed, glancing around to make sure no one heard her.

"Right, so feed her your blood after you do it. You're half vampire and half wolf, with all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. You're blood should do the trick." Jade suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexa is quiet for a moment, taking this in.

"I hadn't thought of that..." The brunette admitted.

"S'what I'm here for." Jade replied with a sarcastic smile, raising her drink to the hybrid before knocking it back.

"How do you know my blood will work though? What if it doesn't heal her and I have to feed her my heart or a heart of a different wolf?" Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowing in distress. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's why you test it out on some unlucky vampire first." The raven-haired woman answered, honestly did she have to come up with everything?

"Clarke would never approve of that." Lexa returned immediately.

"Then don't tell her." Jade fired back.

"I'm not going to lie to my girlfriend, Jade." The hybrid insisted, staring at the younger vampire incredulously. Jade threw her head back and groaned loudly.

"Then continue having dull hybrid sex, I don't know what to tell you. I'm gonna go talk to my girl." Jade said, staring greedily at Tori. She quickly rose from the stool and started making her way towards her girlfriend.

"What? But wait! Jade!" Lexa called after her friend but she was already too far.

What am I supposed to do about my perdicament?" The hybrid mumbled, slouching in the stool in defeat.

"You're pretty good at this." Steven said as the song ended and he and Tori left the dance floor. The vampire giggled, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Years of practice. You're not so bad yourself." Tori replied. Steven smiled and leaned in, giving his date a long kiss. When they broke apart, Tori smiled and sighed when she noticed Jade grimace out of corner of her eye.

"Do you think you could get us some drinks?" She asked, pretending that nothing was wrong. He grinned and nodded before heading off towards the bar.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here." Tori apologized, looking over at Jade in sympathy as the older vampire approached her. The raven-haired woman exhaled and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Steven coming back.

"Hey, what drink did you want?" The man asked, his attention solely on Tori. The brunette vampire tensed and turned around, hesitant smile in place.

"Oh, it's fine. It doesn't really matt-"

"Hi, Jade West, Tori's ex. Nice to meet you..." Jade trailed off, interrupting Tori to push pass the other vampire and shake Steven's hand firmly. The man grimaced at the surprising show of strength from the woman.

"Steven. Tori never told me she had an ex-girlfriend." Steven said, blinking in surprise at this new information. He looked over at Tori with his brow furrowed, as if trying to confirm if this woman was lying to him. The brunette vampire laughed awkwardly and shrugged.

"It wasn't much of a relationship, I hardly remember it." Tori replied, pointedly glaring at Jade. The older vampire glared right back, offended and hurt at Tori's statement.

"Our break up was pretty messy, lots of tears and sappy goodbyes. We had a lot of feelings for each other. Gosh, I guess you could say we loved each other. And after the break up, she just wanted to forget my existence completely, something I would never do to her. But we're friends now, right Tori?" Jade asked, smiling sweetly at her ex-lover and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right." Tori breathed, returning Jade's smile. Her brow furrowed slightly, confused as to why her skin tingled when she felt Jade's thumb rub absentminded circles on her shoulder.

"So the ex meets the new guy." Jade said, letting hand slide off of Tori's shoulder as she approached Steven and sized him up.

"How freaked out are you right now?" Jade asked, looking him square in the eye and using her compulsion.

"Jade." Tori warned. The older vampire waved her off.

"It's a lot to take in but I'm confident enough in our relationship that Tori's over you." Steven said numbly.

"Confident, pff, so sexy." Jade scoffed, glancing over her shoulder at Tori.

"Jade." Tori hissed.

"Relax, babe, I'm not gonna hurt him." Jade replied, brushing Tori off and returning her attention to Steven.

"Wha-What's going on?" Steven asked, slowly coming out of Jade's compulsion.

"Focus." Jade commanded, slapping his cheek lightly. Steven immediately looked into Jade's eyes again.

"Go to the bar, get her a beer." Jade instructed smoothly. The man left as soon as Jade let go of his shoulders and stepped away.

"I hate beer." Tori huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Jade.

"I know." Jade said, flashing the brunette a dazzling smile as she pivoted to face her.

"How did you compell him? The link between-"

"I'll explain on the dance floor." Jade interrupted, holding her arm out for Tori to take. The younger vampire gave her a flat look and reluctant took her arm. Jade grinned to herself as lead Tori back to the dance floor. Luckily for her, a slow song started to play. Jade's grin widened as she pulled Tori flush against her, their faces inches a part.

"I used to dance with you all the time, do you remember?" Jade murmured, eyes half lidded as she nuzzled Tori's nose with her own affectionately. Tori's breath stuttered in her chest and caught in her throat.

"N-No." Tori stammered, shaking her head at herself and leaning her face away from Jade's. The raven-haired woman pursed her lips in annoyance but she wasn't even close to giving up.

"Are you going to tell me how you were able to compel Steven now?" Tori demanded.

"Honestly? I don't know, I just wanted to get you away from your date." Jade replied, swinging Tori out then pulling her back in. Their faces were inches apart yet again and Tori had bite her lip to keep from leaning in to kiss the older vampire.

"You can't do this, Jade. I'm here with someone, my boyfriend to be specific. Steven is a good man, he treats me really nice, and he doesn't deserve for you to come in here and try to steal me away from him-" Tori was cut off by Jade's scoff of disbelief.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean "steal you away from him"? I literally came back from death just to be with you. You and I are meant to be, Tori. Not you and Steven." Jade hissed, frustration reaching its limit.

"If our love was so great why don't I remember it?" Tori argued.

"Because you took the coward's way out and erased me! How could you do that to me, Tori? To us? I don't care how consumed by grief I was, I would never have erased you. I'd rather hold on to every moment that I ever kissed you, or heard your laugh, or felt your skin on mine. I would rather live in agony for all of eternity than erase the memory of you." Jade ranted, chest heaving with emotion as she desperately searched Tori's eyes. Tori was speechless as she stared back at Jade, there were so many emotions warring inside of her. Confusion, frustration, astonishment, curiosity, a faint feeling of longing.

"I-I can't...This is too- I need some air." Tori shuddered out, pulling out of Jade's hold and fleeing for the nearest exit. Jade sighed in defeat. She's keep trying, she didn't care how long it took. She was going to get Tori's memories back.

* * *

 **Sigh, I miss Lexa.**


	16. Safer To Hate Her

**Lmao, remember when I said I'd update every Thursday? I fucking hate myself. Sorry, guys. Haven't forgot about this. I just...writer's block. Anyaways, I wanted this to be longer but I wanted to give you guys something. This is part 12 of the You Me At Six series. Hope you enjoy, sorry again.**

* * *

 **Safer To Hate Her**

Your stomach fills with anxiousness as you step through the threshold of Hollywood Arts for the first time in months. You're not entirely sure why you suddenly feel sick because you felt fine this morning...okay well maybe you have an idea why you feel this way. You're actually kind of apprehensive to see the reason you'd just spent four months in rehab Hell for. You're not nervous, no you don't do nervous, you're just...anxious. You guys hadn't really spoken to each other since you stopped sending her letters, you figured she didn't care anyway. But then you were pleasantly surprised when she visited you all the way back in September, okay so she mostly yelled at you until security had to come down and tell her to leave, but she did visit. It seemed like she still cared, and she was wearing your necklace. That had made you really happy.

But that was almost four months ago and a lot can change in four moths.

…

The day seemed to drag on for you, fifth period just ended and you had yet to see Tori. Honestly, you just wanted the day to be over with so you could go home and sleep. You contemplated skipping, it was lunch time so it'd be real easy to just slip out unnoticed. Ultimately you decided to just suffer through the rest of the day, there were only three periods left anyway. Not really feeling like socializing just yet, you get your lunch from the cafeteria and head for the janitor's closet. Only to freeze upon entering.

You'd just unintentionally walked in on a rather heated make out session between Tori and that thing she calls her boyfriend. They break apart almost immediately, probably fearing that you were a teacher who just busted them. However when they realize it's you and not an authoritive figure, their surprise intensifies somehow. One of them mumbles something quietly to the other but you're too busy trying to erase the image of his hand down her pants from your mind.

"Jade, I didn't know you were back yet. How was-"

"You're fucking him now?" You can't help it, the words came out of your mouth in a hiss. But did she honestly just expect you to breeze past this like Josh hadn't been just finger fucking her. Vega gives you a look of incredulous as she fixes her clothes and steps away from her...boyfriend.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I'm not." She answers calmly, looking over at Josh apologetically.

"Then why was his hand just in your pants?" You demand. It is your business, you didn't spend five months in Rehab Hell for her to pull this type of shit.

"How are you even allowed at this school anymore? Shouldn't you be expelled or something?" Josh pipes up, trying to divert your attention from Tori's sex life to him.

"How is your face still fucked up when I beat your ass five months ago?" You counter, turning your icy glare on him. He wanted your attention, he got it.

"How is your face still fucked up when I beat your ass five months ago?" You counter, turning your icy glare on him. He wanted your attention, he got it. He stands there for a moment, staring at you as if he can't believe you had the nerve to say that to him. Yeah, you had the fucking nerve, and you've got plenty more to say too.

"Tell me something, Josh. Do you honestly think you and Tori have any chance of lasting at all? It's no coincidence that you were the first person she turned to after she and I were done. Think about it, she knew I hated you and she used that to her benefit. The sad thing is, you're not even her type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and nice? I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Your words were like wasp stings. But Josh took them with stride, squaring his shoulders as he glared back at you.

"You're really insecure. You know that, right?" His comebacks could use some work.

"I'm actually quite confident in the fact that you two won't last. I mean, she only ever paid attention to you when I wasn't in the picture-"

"You ever think that maybe that's because you're psychotic, and always trying to ruin everything good in her life?" He demands. Oh, it appears you've hit a nerve.

"Okay, why don't we all just take a step back and breathe for a second?" Tori suggests, bracing herself between you and Josh.

"No, I think it's because she's never going to stop loving me. You're just second best, a stand in, a replacement. She can't even stay faithful to you when I'm around-"

"Jade!" Vega hissed, seething as she glared at you. You've probably gone too far. Josh is silent, staring at Tori in disbelief while she stares at you in betrayal.

"It's true?" The words come out of his mouth in a pained whisper. Tori's eyes slide shut before she turns to face Josh.

"W-We had just started dating, Josh. I," She pauses to swallow and clear her throat. "I still loved her at the time.. She kissed me and I reacted. I'm so sorry."

You frown. Although you were thoroughly enjoying their lovers quarrel, something about her sentence didn't sit right with you.

"Loved?" She turns to you with a hostile look.

"Yes, Jade. Loved." All of a sudden the small space was suffocating to you. You had to get of there. You say nothing to either of them as you abruptly turn on your heel and leave. Maybe, it would be safer to hate her, your heart certainly wouldn't hurt this much if you did.

* * *

 **Jade, you rude bitch. You can't just start shit in people's relationships just because you want their girlfriend. Fuuuuck, this is so short. I'm sorry. I hate me. I'll try to update before Christmas.**


	17. Lovergirl

**Lovergirl**

To say things have been tense in your friend group lately would be an understatement. Tori and Josh have been on the outs ever since Jade came back a couple weeks ago, Jade's been getting popular with the female population of Hollywood Arts again and surprisingly giving Tori a wide berth, and you've been trying not to judge. Beck, Cat, and Robbie have been mercifully left out of all the drama. Beck has a new girlfriend that he flaunts proudly in everyone's face, Robbie has been trying to get a date for himself with no luck, and Cat has been off in her own little world. You all are hanging out at Tori's locker like usual, minus Jade, making plans for the weekend.

"My friends and I are having a bonfire barbecue, you guys can come if you want." Josh supplies, his arm around Tori's waist. You guess that they finally worked things out. Good, you're happy for them.

"Should we bring anything?" Robbie asks.

"A dish of your own, if you want. I'm bringing the meat, my buddies are bringing the party favors." Josh shrugs.

"What kind of party favors?" Tori asks, brown eyes narrowed at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Josh, what kind of party favors? You know how Vega feels about that kinda stuff." Jade greets, strolling up to your group with a girl under her arm. It's the girl from the hospital, you realize. The girl takes Jade's chin in a vice grin and forces her to look down at her, bringing their lips together harshly. Cat coos about how cute they are, you think. You're not completely sure because you suddenly feel sick, tearing your eyes away from the "couple" you look over at Tori. She looks just as uncomfortable as you feel. Josh heaves a heavy sigh, looking like he's mentally preparing himself for something.

"It's just alcohol, no drugs I promise. Jade, would you like to come to the bonfire at my beach house this weekend?" The blonde grumbles. Everyone's eyes widen as they look over at him but he's only got eyes for Tori, and she looks so proud of him.

"Why the fuck would I-"

"We'll be there." The girl wrapped up in Jade chirps brightly. Jade glares at her, silently seething at both being interrupted and the girl making plans for her.

"Tori." The girl greets, smiling thinly at the other Latina as she got her attention.

"Veronica." Tori returns with a roll of her eyes. They don't say anything else to each other as the girl and Jade take their leave, leaving everyone else utterly confused.  
Jade can't have alcohol though, it could trigger a relapse. So everybody should kind of keep an eye on her at the party." Tori says distractedly while staring after Jade and Veronica.

"...How do you know that?" Beck asks, scrunching up his face as you all look over at Tori.

"I read up on the dos and don'ts of recovering from addiction." The Latina shrugs like it's no big deal. You mutter your agreements to watch out for Jade at the party before breaking off to go to your respective cars. You can't help but think to yourself that its going to be a long weekend.

...

"Damn, this place is huge." You whistle, setting down your cooler in the living room as your eyes take everything in. The all white estate looked like something out of a tv show. You were thoroughly impressed. Josh laughs and shrugs.

"Like most of the people at our school, my family is rich." The blonde says, helping the others take stuff into the kitchen. After the food and everything was taken care of, you all headed to the backyard, which was basically the beach. Everybody mutually agreed that you'd oversee the music, and soon the party was in full swing.

...

You were talking casually with Beck and Meredith, watching in amusement as Jade's latest conquest looked completely out of place among everyone. Jade had ditched the poor girl as soon as they'd walked through the door. And the distressed Latina didn't know any of your friends besides Tori, but Tori didn't look as though she was going to come to her rescue anytime soon. The two girls shared an animosity for each other that rivaled Tori and Jade's. The latter breezes past your small group.

"Your girlfriend looks a little lost." Beck calls after her. He's had a few beers in him and is kinda being a dick. Jade turns around to address her ex-boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

"Do I look like Captain Save-A-Hoe? What exactly am I supposed to do about that?" She demands, more hostile than usual. Beck sneers at her tone.

"Gee, I don't know, care about somebody other than yourself for a change?" The Canadian spits sarcastically. Jade gives him another shrug of indifference.

"Well, don't you feel bad for us at least?" Beck asks, staring at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief. Jade furrows her brow in confusion.

"Who?"

"Me, Tori, Veronica. You played with our hearts like toys, and treated us as nothing more than your personal sex objects." Beck fills in for her, looking at her blankly. This conversation sure took a turn. You rock awkwardly on the balls of your feet and take a sip of your beer, glancing over at Meredith who looks just as awkward as you. Jade laughs, a loud and cruel sound.

"No."

Things are quiet for a moment, no one really knowing what else to say.

"If you had the choice, would you do it again?" Meredith asks, and you're like ninety percent sure she doesn't even know what Beck and Jade are talking about.

"Of course I would." With that, Jade walks off toward the fire pit.

"So whose this one? I think I've seen her before. She looks familiar." You ask, sliding into the lawn chair next hers. Your eyes are on the Latina girl that one of Josh's friends is flirting with, Jade doesn't seem to care though.

"I don't know, Valerie, or Valencia, or something that starts with a V. I just call her "baby" or something sweet like that. She eats that shit right up, they all do." Jade sighs, disinterested as she eyes you apprehensively.

"She gonna stick?" You ask, silently hoping that the answer is no. She raises an eyebrow at you and turns to face you fully, giving you a look that says you should know better.

"Why? You want me to move on so that you have less competition?" Her eyes slide past you to look at something over your shoulder. Her eyes are greedy as they stare, you don't have to look to know she's gazing at Tori. You almost burst out laughing because you think it's hilarious that she thinks you want Tori.

"To be competition, you have to actually be competing for something. And I hate to break it to you, Jade, I really do. But Tori isn't the prize anymore, Josh has already won." You reach over and pat her knee with a small smile. Jade bristles, whether at the remark or your touch, you're not sure. You don't give her the chance to respond either.

"Besides, Tori's my best friend, I don't see her like that." You shrug, settling back in your seat. She looks at your for a long time like she doesn't believe you, eventually going back to staring longingly over your shoulder at Tori.

"So how's life been?"

"Just peachy."

"Been to any good parties lately?"

"I've had to cut back on the partying actually. Can't risk relapsing."

"Oh, yeah. You spent, what? Like five months in rehab?" Her grip on the arm rests tightens, you watch as she works her jaw back and forth before she finally tears her eyes away from Tori.

"Yes." That single word comes out through clenched teeth.

"Good on you. We're all proud of you for making the choice to get clean-"

"She wanted me to, so I did. I'd do anything for her." Jade says, her voice soft as her eyes go back to Tori.

'Except stop sleeping arond.' You think to yourself because she might actually kill you if you said that out loud.

"Yet, here you are while she's over there with Josh." You sarcastically remark with a roll of your eyes.

"If you have something to say, Andrè, by all means, say it." There's an edge to her voice that wasn't there before, warning you to tread lightly. But you've always had heavy feet.

"You sleep around a lot, like a lot. And none of them mean anything to you. What makes Tori so different from all of them? Why can't you move on from her? Why is she so special?" You ask, genuinely curious as to what her draw to the Latina is. You're not blind, you see that Tori's insanely pretty. But she's not pretty enough to tame the fierce Jade West that you've come to love so dearly.

"First of all, don't act like you haven't slept with just as many, if not more, women as I have." Jade starts, leaning forward in her seat with a flash of that charming smirk that makes literally everyone swoon.

"Second, are we in an interview or something? Why are you interrogating me? Don't you have a playlist to put together?" She says, thoroughly annoyed.

"You're avoiding the question."

"I wish I could avoid this conversation."

"You know what I think?-"

"No, and I don't care."

"I think that your entire life people have treated you like crap. Your dad, your mom, Beck. You've been in hell and Tori's the first bit of heaven, you've ever had. But you know, there are other people out there. People who wouldn't put you through hell, people who think you're worthy of love, people who are single." You look at her with so much hope.

"You don't know shit about me!" She blows up, springing to her feet and causing her chair to fall to the ground. It's so quiet, you can hear crickets chirping in the back yard.

"Andrè, could you go make me a plate?" Tori asks delicately, hand gently touching your bicep. Leave it to Tori to always try to defuse a tense situation. You're thankful for her interruption, things were way too tense, but you also don't want to leave them alone together, bad things happen when they're alone together.

"I'll behave." Your best friend smiles, giving your arm a firm squeeze. You return the smile but glance warily between them as you walk away and Tori takes your seat.

...

You watch them closely as you put a burger and some chips on the plate in your hands, making sure they keep their hands to themselves. They haven't said anything to each other since you left, you know because you watched them the entire time, instead they both just watched the fire dance silently. You're actually kind of surprised that Josh is even allowing Tori to be within the same vicinity as Jade. Your eyes subconsciously seek him out and find him leaning against the side of the house. He's surrounded by his friends, a beer in his hand, but he doesn't really seem to be a part of their conversation. His eyes are on Tori, watching her just as closely as you. Turning back to the food, you move down the table toward the potato salad.

"Please tell me that you're not drinking alcohol." Tori jokes, but you can tell that it's not really a joke. She's genuinely worried about Jade staying sober.

"It's punch. Wanna taste it to make sure I'm not lying?" Jade responds dryly, you can hear the liquid splash around in the cup as she shakes it in what you assume is Tori's generally direction.

"It certainly wouldn't be the first time you've lied to me, would it?" Tori snarks. And now you just have to take a peek at them over your shoulder. Jade looks deeply wounded by the Latina's remark and Tori snatches the cup from the other girl. She sniffs it then brings it to her lips to taste. Seemingly satisfied, she hands it back to Jade. She at least has the decency to look apologetic. You shrug inwardly and turn back to the food, moving down towards the macaroni bowl after deciding that you didn't want any potato salad.

"So, Veronica Sanchez." Tori says after some time. She's not talking to you but you freeze anyway, finding the cheesy pasta very interesting all of a sudden.

"Yeah." Jade mumbles, you imagine her eyes seek out her Latina date.

"Are you guys together?" Tori continues, making awkward conversation. You resist the urge to cringe, secretly hoping that they weren't. You've never really been Team Jori, but they make a hell of a lot more sense than Jade and Veronica.

"No." Jade answers, you hear shuffling and assume she shifted in her seat.

"Ah, well, as long as you're happy-"

"I'm still in love with you."

The declaration doesn't so much as surprise you as it does hurt you. But who are you kidding? You knew that Jade was in love with Tori. You could see it in the way she looked at her, the way she seemed to perk up whenever the Latina was brought up, even in the girls she slept with. She always picked the girl with brunette hair and brown skin, she always picked the girls that resembled Tori. But you hope that with time she can see you that way. You're aware that you sound desperate but you've never really gotten over your crush on Jade.

"I thought you hated me?" Tori quips, light and playful but there's an unmistakable touch of vulnerability in her soft voice.

"I thought it would be easier to...but I never could." Jade's tone is too sincere and meaningful, it makes your throat constrict.

"I know the feeling..." Tori returns, her tone just as sincere. You get the feeling that they're staring into each other's eyes all longingly and chiz now. You hate to admit it, but they're actually kind of cute. So cute it's gross, and you don't want to turn around to see it in action.

"No matter who I sleep with," Jade pauses, you get an image in your head of her biting her lip. You also hold your breath.

"My heart will always belong to you." The goth continues. Tori softly gasps, or maybe that was you, you're not completely sure.

"Jade, I-"

"Did somebody order a burger with potato chips and macaroni?" You announce rather loudly, holding out the plate for Tori take with a forced grin. Jade's glare is fierce as she aims it at you, for a moment it looks like she's about to bite your head off but Tori's hand touches her wrist and the fight leaves her.

"Thanks, Andrè. You can have it, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Your best friend stands quickly, straightening out her wrinkle-free shirt and nodding at you.

"No! No, I-I need to be alone for a little bit. Thank you, Jade." Tori gives her watery smile before briskly walking back towards the house. Jade only stares longingly at her retreating form.

...

It's past midnight and you really have to pee. Josh had said that everybody could stay because you were all too plastered to drive. Well, Veronica left but only because Jade had basically ditched her the moment they got there. As you get ready to leave the bathroom you overhear voices in the hallway and make sure to stay extra quiet.

"I freaked you out earlier when I said that. I'm sorry-"

"No, Jade, it's fine. You're fine. As long as you respect that I'm still with Josh."

"Hell no, I don't respect it. But what can I do? You've got your mind made up, and you're ridiculously stubborn... It's actually one of the things I lo-like about you."

"Jade..."

You creak open the door a little, peering out into the hallway. Tori's leaned up against Jade's guest room door while Jade is standing right in front of her. Jade smiles and braces her hands against the wall, leaning into the Latina's personal space.

"You could say it back, it would make me feel a lot less stupid."

"You know I can't do that."

"Because you don't mean it or because you're with Josh?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Jade! You can't just give me an ultimatum like that. Of course I..."

"You what, Tori? Come on, say it."

Tori bites her lip and Jade moves in, kissing the other girl vigorously. You watch with wide eyes as Tori responds almost instantly, her arms hooking around Jade's neck while Jade's hands fall to her waist. Tori moans quietly into Jade's mouth as Jade slides her hands from Tori's hips down to her thighs. The darker-haired girl lifts the Latina with such ease that you feel kinda emasculated just watching. Jade fumbles with the doorknob and just when she gets it open, your foot accidentally kicks the door and makes the two girls freeze. Jade pulls away from Tori with a resigned sigh and slowly sets her back down on the floor. Reality seems to crash back in on Tori as soon as her feet touch the ground.

"Oh my god, Jade! We can't just- You can't just- This is wrong. I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry." Tori puts her face in her hands, ashamed with herself.

"I need to hear you say it. I need to know that you feel the same way I do. I need to know that this is killing you as much as its killing me." Jade begs, taking Tori's wrists in her hands and ducking her head until she catches Tori's eyes.

"Jade, please don't- you can't ask that from me."

"Please, I need it, Tori."

You think they're both crying, which makes the tent in your underwear suddenly very inappropriate. But your heart hurts for them, it truly does. Well, mostly it hurts for Jade because you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's in love with someone else. Tori takes a deep breath and shakes her head, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I love you."

Your heart stops and you inhale sharply. What the fuck?

Jade sniffles but her smile is so big and relieved.

"But I can't be with you."

"But...But I'm clean now. You said that once I got clean, we would-"

"I said we'd talk. I'm so proud of you for getting clean, Jade, I am. You have no idea how happy I am that you're healthy now. But I can't be with someone who'd cheat on me the first chance she gets."

"You're seriously bringing up cheating right now? You're not a fucking Saint, Vega. Or did you forget about your boyfriend whose asleep just down the hall?"

"Fuck you." Tori spits, making to storm off only to be pushed back against the wall by Jade.

"Let me go-"

"No, you don't get to walk away from this conversation."

"What do you want me to say, Jade? Yeah, I cheated too but it's different." Tori whines.

"How the fuck its it different?!" Jade raises her voice slightly. Tori shoots her a warning look, silently telling her to quiet down.

"Because all you and I have done is kiss, while you just go off fuck anyone with a pulse. Also, you don't ever listen to me when I tell you no." Tori explains.

"I don't force you to kiss me back, you do that all on your own." Jade hisses.

"How am I supposed to stop myself when you confess your feelings for me? Do you know how long I've wanted you tell me that you feel anything for me?" The Latina murmurs, tone softening as she looks away from the other girl and up at the ceiling. Jade sighs before taking Tori's face in her hands and titling her head back down so that she could press a soft kiss onto the Latina's forehead.

"I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry I didn't." Jade mumbles against Tori's skin.

"Why didn't you?" Tori whispers, blinking at her with sad soft eyes.

"I was scared. I've never been good with feelings and talking about them. My family is...resigned." Jade offers.

You decide that you've heard enough as you back away from the door, going back towards the toilet and playing with the toilet paper until the hallway is quiet and empty. Slipping out of the bathroom, you immediately head for Jade's room. You softly knock on the door before entering.

"You still up?" You whisper casually, as if you hadn't just heard everything she and Tori confessed to each other. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the bedside table, but it was light enough that you could see the dried tear streaks on Jade's cheeks.

"What do you want? Come to psychoanalyze me some more?" She hisses. You hold your hands up in surrender as you cross over to the bed.

"Truce? I'm sorry for all that stuff I said earlier, I was being kind of an asshole." Jade snorts but moves over on the bed so that you can slide in next to her.

"You just want a late night booty call." She mumbles with a roll of her eyes.

"You look like you could use one." You counter, nudging her shoulder with your own.

"A girl who has obviously been crying looks like she wants a booty call?" Jade repeats, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, you brought it up." You remind her with a smile. She gives you a once over before she shrugs and straddles your waist.

"You sure about this?" She quirks an eyebrow at you. You nod eagerly. She leans in close, her lips brushing against yours.

"Out of all the girls in this house, I'm the option you shouldn't have chosen." She whispers. How that sentence can be so sexy, you don't know.

"Probably, but we're both here now." You tell her, grinding your boxer-clad hips against hers. She hisses and kisses your lips harshly. This is the night you'll both probably regret in the morning.

...

The bed is empty when you wake up the next morning. You try to push down the feeling of rejection as you go about your business, but it's still there in the back of your mind. Your fears are put to rest, however, when you walk into the kitchen and find Jade sitting at the island counter. She's drinking orange juice and doing something on her phone, Tori's there too. The Latina is chopping up blueberries and putting them in some kind of batter.

"Hey, Dre. Blueberries or chocolate chips?" The peppier of the two asks, she seems almost relieved that you're here. The events of last night pop into your mind, things were probably still awkward between them.

"Blueberries." You say.

"Well, alright." She grins, turning back to her chopping. You enter the kitchen further, taking Jade's face in your hands and kissing her fiercely. She stiffens then slowly responds, but her actions are delayed and stunted, like they're all for show. You don't want to think about how if you were to open your eyes, hers would be on Tori. The clattering of silverware makes Jade pull away quickly, you let her and slide into the seat next to her.

"You alright, Tori?" You ask, eyeing your best friend in concern. Her jaw is dropped, and her eyes are wide as they glance back and forth between you and Jade. She has to blink a couple of times before she answers you./

"Y-Yeah," Her eyes fall down to the knife she'd dropped on the floor. "I'm just clumsy is all."

Your brow furrows because her tone is sad and resigned, her smile long gone now. She rejected Jade, she can't be upset that you guys are together now.

"Okay then. I had fun last night." You say, turning your attention to the girl right next to you. Jade smirks behind her cup as she drinks her orange juice.

"Good for you."

"You know not to take offense to the dismissive tone, it's only Jade being Jade. It's awkwardly quiet for a long time. Tori goes back to making pancakes, Jade switches in between staring at her phone and staring at Tori, you're just content to stare at the girl who you finally got.

"Oh, um, Tori, my bad. I'm such an ass, I forgot to ask. Are you okay with this? Me and Jade?" You shake your head and blink guiltily at your best friend. She freezes by the stove, Jade's eyes snap over to you in an instant.

"W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because you hooked up with her before I did and you guys kinda-sorta dated for a little bit. I don't want to like to break the bro code." Tori looks at you over her shoulder for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the pancakes.

"Jade can see anybody she wants. I'm happy for you guys." She mumbles, not at all sounding like she means it.

"Are you?" Jade countered, raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"Of course." Tori says, smiling thinly as she puts two pancakes on a plate and sets them in front of Jade.

"Why does she get pancakes first?" You grumble petulantly, stomach growling loudly. Tori laughs awkwardly and shrugs.

"First come, first served." Jade quips, popping a piece of pancake in her mouth while flashing you a teasing smirk.

"Something smells good." Josh yawns, stretching as he pads into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants. He smiles adoringly as goes behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around Tori's waist.

"My girl making breakfast." He coos, peppering her face with loving kisses as she squeezes her eyes shut and giggles. You hoped to someday have that with Jade.

"I just lost my appetite." Jade grunts, pushing her plate away from her as she glares at the happy couple. You grin at her as you steal one of the pancakes off of her plate. The coffee maker dings loudly and Josh beams as he makes his way over to it, relinquishing his hold on Tori's waist.

"And you even made me coffee too."

"Oh, actually-"

"She made it for me. Just like she made the pancakes for me." Jade all too eagerly bursts Josh's bubble as she gets up and shoulders him out of the way to get herself a cup. You sink in your seat, sensing a possible fight.

"Looks like you're second place again, Josh." The girl smiles "sweetly" at him before reclaiming her seat. Josh works his jaw back and forth, looking like he really wants to hit her. You glare at him, silently daring him to try it. You'd put him on his back so fast, he wouldn't even know what happened. Eventually he lets it go with a sigh and turns back to Tori, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Jade looks down at her phone, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. She may have him beat in a roasting contest, but ultimately she has to watch him and Tori be happy together. And that is worse than Josh's slightly bruised ego.

...

Breakfast is awkward until the rest of the house joins you all in the kitchen, then it's actually kinda fun.

"Wait, so you and Jade..." Josh's friend Mike trails off with a grin as he looks between the two of you. Jade rolls her eyes and doesn't comment, you look at him smugly and nod your head. Mike gives you a high five. Beck loudly and abruptly pushes his chair back and exits the kitchen. Shit, you probably should have pulled him off to the side he'd first come down. Meredith awkwardly follows after him.

"That's crazy, everybody in our friend group has been with Jade except for me and Cat." Robbie laughs. And thank you, Robbie, for making it awkward again.

"Joshie, you never told us that your girl was a lesbo." Darrel says, slapping Josh on the back.

"Dude...not cool." The blonde boy frowns, pulling Tori deeper into his side. The offensive comment didn't really seem to bother Tori though, she hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation and was staring blankly out the window. The light catches something on Tori's neck and apparently also catches Cat's interest.

"Oh, shiny! Where'd you get this, Tori?" The small redhead asks, gently playing with the pendant of a necklace that Tori is wearing. The Latina flushes in recognition at the item. You have no idea why though. Jade's head immediately snaps up, wide eyes zeroing in on Tori's necklace.

"Oh, um, it's- I- no where?"

"You kept it?" Jade asks, tone drowning in disbelief. Everybody looks between the two of them in bewilderment and suspicion.

Tori ducks her head to try and hide her blush, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"It's a nice necklace." She mumbles, discreetly excusing herself before she leaves the kitchen. Jade's smile is huge.


	18. Save It For The Bedroom

**This is part fourteen of the You Me At Six series. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Save It For The Bedroom**

You were bent over the controls in the recording booth when you felt a pair of hands massage over your thighs and soft lips at the back of your neck. You turned around to face the culprit of the unwarranted attention, sending Jade a peeved look because she was supposed to be in the sound booth. You two had been paired together to sing a song for your R&B vocals class. The universe has it out for you, you just know it. Jade's grinning from ear to ear but you only catch a glimpse of it as she leans in to nip at your throat.

"Keep your hands to yourself, these lips belong to someone else and you know that." You reprimand as you pull away.

"So? You didn't seem to mind last week. Besides, I was with Beck when you and I started-"

"And I told you last week that I couldn't be with you. Also, you didn't love Beck." You interrupt, glaring firmly at her hands as they tried to unbutton your shorts.

"And you love Josh?" She countered, rolling her eyes. Crossing your arms over your chest, a pout appears on your face while you lean against the controls.

"Yes, I do actually." You tell her, ignoring the thumb that's stroking your hipbone. The stroking stops as the sentence leaves your mouth and reaches Jade's ears. Her eyes narrow dangerously as they bore into yours. You start to feel uncomfortable as the staring continues for an unnecessary amount of time.

"No you don't. Keep your lies to yourself, every lie I heard from someone else." She says after awhile, a satisfied a smirk dancing on her lips. Deep down you know she's right. If you really loved Josh, you wouldn't have kissed Jade last Friday. Thinking about it makes you mad, why did she have such a huge affect on you? You groan in frustration and push at her shoulders.

"Whatever, can you just get in there so that we can record your part of the song?" You plead. She chuckles softly then relinquishes your waist and struts into the sound booth. You watch as she combs her fingers through her dark hair before she puts on the headphones. She doesn't even wait for you to start the beat before she starts singing into the microphone.

"Baby, let me hit that. Super loud, super strong, super green. Got me super gone." She croons, looking into your eyes as she flexes her biceps. You try not to laugh because it's the wrong song and you know she's doing it on purpose, but it slips out anyway as you chuckle behind your hand. A grin spreads across her face as she looks at you through the glass.

"I'm on that super uhhhh, and I'm super high. Feel like Superman, cause I'm super fly." She continues with a wink. That's when you decide that she's cute and all but now it's time to get some work done. You push the button that lets you speak to her while she's in the booth.

"Jade, that is not the song you are supposed to be singing. Please stop playing around so we can get this done." You say, hoping to convince her to hurry up and get her part done so that you can do yours. She's the one who insisted on recording her part first, so you don't understand why she's being such a pain about this. She frowns and slides the headphones off her ears to around her neck.

"What?" She calls. You repeat what you'd just said and her frown gets deeper.

"But I don't wanna." She whines. You roll your eyes and look at her like she's a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"The sooner we get done the sooner we can go home." You sigh, plopping down in the rolling chair. Jade perks up immediately and you're grateful that you've finally managed to get her to cooperate.

"Really? Yours or mine?" She asks. You glance up at her, your hands freezing over the controls.

"Separately." You elaborate, glaring at Jade for like the fifth time in the past ten minutes. She grumbles to herself as she puts the headphones back on. You record the right song within the hour and since it's so late you both decide to record your part of the song tomorrow. As you both leave the studio, Jade's hand brushes against yours and its not long before she intertwines your fingers together. You shoot her a pointed look but it goes right over her head because she just continues to walk casually with you outside.

"Aren't you and Andre like a thing now?" You ask, hoping to deter her while you pull your hand out of hers.

"Nope." She chirps, scooping your hand back up without missing a beat.

"But you guys did it, and he's always walking you to class, and buying you coffee. I've seen him kiss you in the hallway." You tell her, squinting at her in suspicion. You don't bother pulling your hand away this time, she's only going to pick it back up anyway.

"We did, he does, and that was only one time. I don't want anything with him, I'm still in love with you." She replies, a little too honestly in your opinion.

"Does Andre know that? He really likes you, Jade. And he really believes that you guys would be good together." You say, frowning at her answer as you fish your car keys out of your bag. When you look up at her, she shrugs with an unsympathetic look on her face.

"He can believe whatever he wants but it's just sex for me." She replies.

"Thought you were in love with me?" You counter, a smirk on your lips because she just contradicted herself. If she really loved you she wouldn't be having casual sex with your friend.

"Haven't you heard? You're just a mark on my shirt for another night and another girl." She says with a chuckle as she slides into the passenger seat beside you. You roll your eyes but laugh good-naturedly, well aware of the reputation Jade had built for herself.

"Who's keeping score on who is a whore anyway?" You mumble jokingly to yourself, you're pretty sure if Jade heard you imply that she's a whore she would kill you. She laughs but doesn't say anything else, and despite how much Jade has gotten on your nerves lately you find that you've actually really missed her. The ride to her house is silent for the most part, aside from the radio playing in the background. You hum quietly to yourself until you feel a slight pressure on your thigh, you don't even have to look down to know its Jade's hand. You ignore her, and hope that she'll eventually get bored with your lack of reaction. No such luck. Her hand steadily creeps up your thigh until it's under your shorts, about an inch away from your center and then she starts kneading the skin there. You yelp embarrassingly loud and struggle to keep the wheel steady as your lower half jerks at the contact. Once the steering wheel is righted, you snatch Jade's hand out from between your legs and hold it for the rest of the drive to her house.

"And to think I missed you. You could've killed us, Jade!" You grumble, casting accusing glares her way every so often. She's not bothered in the least, a smug smile claiming her lips. When you drop her off she makes a crude comment that makes you consider running her over with your car, you don't obviously, because murder is illegal and you don't think you'd survive prison.

…

The next day you're sitting by yourself at the usual lunch table, Josh strolls up and takes a seat next to you. You smile as he presses a kiss to your temple then drapes an arm around your shoulders, you snuggle into his side without looking up from your art history notes.

"How did recording go yesterday?" He asks. You groan and roll your eyes, pretending to get annoyed at Jade all over again.

"Jade took forever to record her part of the stupid song so we didn't leave until like eight last night. And today we have stay after again so that I can record my part of the...Oh. My. God." You gasp, your tirade breaking off into shock as you finally look at your boyfriend fully. His hair is jet black, scratch that, his entire outfit is jet black. Why on earth is he wearing a leather jacket when it's 82 degrees outside? Is he wearing eyeliner? Is that a tattoo on his arm? He looks like that one emo kid from the movie Jennifer's Body, Jade had made you watch with her back when you guys were still…getting along. You keep all of your judgements to yourself, mostly because you're too shocked to form coherent words.

"You like?" He asks, grinning at you.

"What? Why did-? What?" You manage to get out.

"Well, ever since Jade said that I'm not your type, it's just been bothering me. Y'know? I'm the nice guy, you don't usually go for nice guys. So, I decided that I needed a new look." He explains, smiling as if all is right in the world. You continue to stare at him like he's lost his mind because you're pretty sure he has if he thinks that you weren't interested in him before. After your shock has worn off, you look at him and shrug. Okay, he does look a little hotter with all the black and eyeliner. What can you say? You have a thing for the whole punk/grunge/goth look.

"Honestly? I'm not hating it." You tell him, returning his grin. His eyes sparkle with pride in himself as leans over to peck your lips tenderly, his arm returning around your waist. Someone loudly clears their throat causing you and Josh to reluctantly separate and give the newcomer your attention.

Actually it's newcomers, you realize as you up at André and Jade where they stood on the other side of the table. Jade has a look of disgust on her face that's reserved only for when you're with Josh and Andre just looks indifferent. Glancing down at her outfit, you notice that Jade has dirt on the knees of her jeans. You narrow your eyes then look over at André's outfit and yep! His pants are undone.

"So what've you guys been up to?" You ask the two, only a hint of attitude in your tone.

"Oh, uh, noth-"

"I just gave André some great head behind the bleachers in the football field." Jade answers bluntly, cutting off André's reply. Josh spits out his soda, André flushes in embarrassment, Jade just smirks and winks at you, and you try to reign in your disgust.

"Thanks for that, Jade. There's nothing I love more than hearing about your sexual activities while I'm eating lunch." You tell her sarcastically.

"Yeah?" She replies, smirk growing devious.

"Mmhm." You hum, smiling sweetly.

"So wanna hear all about how I cupped his balls while he came in my mouth?" Jade challenges, raising her eyebrows at you. Your face scrunches up in disgust at her graphic description.

"His cum was real thick and chunky too, tasted like pineapples-"

"God, Jade!" You hiss when you couldn't take anymore.

"Mmm, I miss when you used to say that while writhing in pleasure underneath me." She purrs, leaning across the table to leer seductively at you.

"You're disgusting." You say, sneering at her.

"You used to love it." She sing songs, rocking back on her feet and grinning at you.

"And demented." You add on, rolling your eyes at your sort-of-but-not-really ex-girlfriend. She blows a kiss at you but doesn't say anything more as she takes the seat across from you.

"Tori gives amazing head too." Josh mumbles casually, taking a bite out of an apple that he's picked up off of your plate. Your eyes bulge out of your head as you look at your boyfriend in horror. Andre looks extremely uncomfortable, Josh is oblivious, and Jade is glaring at you like it's your fault he said that.

"So you guys are having sex. You lied to me then?" Jade demanded.

"Why do you care?" André interjected.

"Shut up, André!" Jade snapped, glaring over at her...well you're not sure exactly what he is to her.

"It's none of your business what I do with my boyfriend, Jade. Why don't you go home and wash your jeans? You've got a little dirt on the knees. Maybe rinse your mouth out while your there?" You chime in, recovering from your shock and embarrassment.

"Your jealousy doesn't sit with me." Jade scoffs.

"Neither does yours. You started this, Jade." You remind her.

"Save it for the bedroom, you guys." Cat teases, smiling in that childlike way of hers as she and Robbie join you guys at the lunch table. You gape at the bubbly redhead while Jade flashes you a smirk, her bad mood suddenly evaporated.

"What up with the new look, Josh?" Robbie asks, looking over at your boyfriend a bit judgmentally. You roll your eyes but are grateful for the distraction. For the rest of lunch you smile while your friends take turns teasing your boyfriend, and try to ignore the feel of Jade's stare on you.

…

Gently you rasp your knuckles on Jade's front door, nervously waiting for her to answer it. The door opens literally four seconds later, revealing Jade…in just a sports bra and a pair of black jeans. Your eyes run up and down the length of her body, taking her in.

"Uh," You cough, forcing your eyes to look at Jade's face and not her body. She gives you a knowing smirk and quirks a pierced eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting anything?" You ask, glancing behind her to see if she has any special guests.

"No." Looking quite smug as she answers you. The gank.

"Then why…" You trail off, your eyes gesturing to her half naked body.

"I was hot." She offers with a one armed shrug, still looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Yeah, I can tell." You sigh, eyes dropping back down to Jade's six pack. It's unnervingly quiet for a long moment as embarrassment crawls up your spine, you refuse to meet Jade's eyes. You hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Did you want to come in?" She asks, mercifully ignoring your very inappropriate comment. You quickly breeze past her into the house, if only to avoid more awkward conversation about her shirtlessness. Once you were inside, you look around. You haven't been here in awhile but everything's still the same.

"So…what'd you come here for?" Jade asks, bringing your attention back to her.

"Uhm, I wanted to apologize…for lunch. Josh shouldn't have said anything, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself." You say honestly, embarrassment forgotten as you look her in the eyes. She grimaces, most likely hoping that Josh had been joking earlier.

"Why'd you lie?" She mumbles, eyes on her feet as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because I know how you are, Jade. I knew how you'd react if you found out that Josh and I have…" You trail off, mentally searching for the right word to use. Fucking seems too course, besides you didn't really think that what he and you did could be described as fucking. Fucking was passionate and primal, something Josh was not. Making love wasn't right either, you obviously didn't love him. Jade just lets you trail off with an annoyed roll of her eyes, you glare at her.

"Besides it really isn't your business what I do with my sex life. We're not…together, we never were."

"Oh, bullshit. We may not have put a fucking label on it, but we were together. You were mine, and I was yours." Jade hisses, invading your personal space. Her eyes are burning in anger and undeniably some hurt.

"Clearly you weren't, considering you went off and fucked every girl you could get your hands on!" You yell back, not backing down from her. Tears threaten to fall as they well up in your eyes, you have to remind yourself to take a deep breath and calm down. But it's honestly just getting to be too much for you. You know she's hurt because you rejected her but you're hurt too, damnit. She slept with Andre the night you told her you loved her, granted you also told her you couldn't be with her, but she didn't have to fuck your best friend.

"I…I didn't come here to argue with you. I'm just going to go." Your voice is watery and small but you're just thankful that you were able to get the sentence out at all. You move around her and head for the front door, only for her to grab your wrist. She pulls you into her arms and holds you tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into your ear, making you sob into the crook of her neck. Jade, in the entire time the two of you have been involved, has never said sorry to you. She's never once apologized for the pain and heartbreak she's caused, you didn't even think she could feel sorry.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ruined us." Jade whimpers, her shoulders shake as she cries too, resting her head on your own shoulder. This isn't the first time the two of you have cried together, you're pretty sure it won't be the last, but it's the first time you both have comforted each other while doing so. It's automatic to cradle her head and run your fingers through her hair while she weeps. You both needed this, to cry and seek comfort from one another. You both mourn the relationship that could have been, and almost was, but never will be. You love each other, you'll always love each other, but you're both too fucked up to be with each other. And it's honestly the most heartbreaking thing that's ever happened to either of you. A kiss is pressed in the hollow of your shoulder, more follow soon after until Jade's lips are brushing over yours.

"I'm sorry." She whispers again.

"So am I."

Then you're both crying, and kissing, and tugging off each other's clothes while you lead each other to her bedroom. And maybe you'll regret this later but right now you both need it. You need each other. Maybe that's all you've ever needed.


End file.
